


Immortals Lie in Wait

by moonglider



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Immortals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BM and Sammy are confused, Blood and Injury, But Rain, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Established Jung Jihoon | Bi Rain/Kim Tae Hee, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Immortality, Immortals, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kang Younghyun | Young K Is Oblivious, Kang Younghyun | Young K-centric, Kim Taehyung | V Is an Overgrown Puppy, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, No One is Rich, Park Jaehyung | Jae Is so Done, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Road Trips, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, eternal SOULMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglider/pseuds/moonglider
Summary: “You have a choice. A whole damn life and you’re just throwing it all away. Just to be immortal?” He chuckles, dark and ragged around the word immortal.“You don’t know me.” Jeongguk defends evenly. “This is what I want, I’m sorry if it wasn’t what you wanted.”X X XOr: Immortal AU where Younghyun and Taehyung end up on the same bus. Younghyun is trying to patch things up with Jaehyung, unaware of what has transpired during his mission to forget the blond musician. Taehyung is on a mission to make Jeongguk immortal, if it's the last thing he does, he can't live without his bunny. The rumor is, only the first immortal knows the secrets to immortality. The only problem, no one has seen the first immortal in centuries. That's not going to stop a determined Taehyung and a reluctant Younghyun from finding some answers. And maybe correcting a lot of wrongs along the way.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 28
Kudos: 73





	1. Part One: The First Bus Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started this fic a long time ago after I posted this [thread](https://twitter.com/moonglider6/status/1122716466636316672). This fic came into being because 190424 Kim Taehyung exists and I saw him and was just like, yes this is an immortal. Now we are here. This fic would have never been finished if it wasn't for [Frosche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosche). I'm so bad at finishing things, tbh. But anyway, check out my thread before reading this, I think it'll be useful. 
> 
> This fic is my baby, I hope you guys like it. I've agonized over it for so long, lol. 
> 
> (Update: I've added an epilogue because I missed my immortals.)
> 
> Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung frowns, “Then how did we become like this, huh?”
> 
> “Your guess is as good as mine.” Younghyun shrugs.
> 
> **X X X**
> 
> One. Two. Three. How many bus trips does it take to make an immortal? They're bound to find out soon.

It’s not often that Younghyun senses it but—  _ fuck _ . The sensation is clear in the air. Pulsing and reverberating against his skin. If he takes a deep enough breath, he just might choke on the sensation.  _ Perhaps if the guy was older _ . What’s the likelihood he would meet another immortal  _ here _ ? 

A small-town bus stop in the outskirts of Daegu. A man in a pressed suit, with a sharp jawline, angular face and dark, piercing orbs approaches Younghyun. Black strands of hair slipping over his forehead and into his sharp eyes. Pointed and glinting like a predator.

“Hmm,” He hums, voice deep and rich. Low and honey-like. Sticky and captivating.

Younghyun chuckles. “What’s the likelihood we’d meet here?” On a dirt road, no less.

“I suppose, one in a million.” The man replies, a smirk pulling at his lips. If Younghyun didn’t know any better, he might have thought the man looked playful.

Younghyun leaves it at that. He’s come across three immortals in his lifetime. Has spoken to even less, he’s never been that chatty. However, he has never met another Korean immortal before. Fancied himself as the only one. One of a kind. This appears to not be the case. Of course, he doesn’t spend much time in South Korea these days. Hasn’t stepped foot in Korea since it divided into South and North. Younghyun has never been a fan of politics. Far too messy. As life often was. He can’t be bothered with trivial things like that.

“I’m Taehyung.” The man says, voice still impossibly deep.

“Younghyun,” He replies, pondering if he should continue the conversation. He hasn’t spoken to another immortal in perhaps a century or two. What was the protocol? “What brings you here?”

“Well,” Taehyung starts, getting comfortable on the bench by Younghyun. “I was born and raised on a small farm nearby. Every once in a while, I stop by. I like to see what’s happening around here.” Taehyung explains, a little melancholy. Younghyun can understand that. “And you, what brings you to the outskirts of Daegu?”

“Just passing through, on my way to meet someone.” Younghyun replies, not bothered enough to get into the messy details. He was actually in China about a week ago. It felt odd to be back in Korea. Especially a Korea he doesn’t recognize. He’s taking his time getting reacquainted with the country. At least, the part of the country that isn’t run by a dictator at the moment. Things will change with time. They always do, Younghyun can be sure of that.

“Oh? Me too!” Excitement seeps into the immortal's voice before he reels it back. “I’m going to meet someone as well.” Taehyung nods. “Are they a special someone?” He lifts his eyebrows suggestively.

Younghyun lets out a half-hearted chuckle. “Maybe once, then. Now, I’m not so sure. I guess,”Younghyun sighs, “I owe him an apology.” He twists his neck just right to crack it.

“What did you do?” Taehyung seems to brighten, playfully even.

“Time,” he sighs despairingly. “Forgot how short it was for mortals. I might have forgotten to text him back for three or so years.” Younghyun explains, sheepishly, knowing that any other immortal can relate, even if that’s not the full story.

“Yah!” Taehyung burst with laughter. “Mortals! A day would be too long not to text back for them. You’re in for it.” He jokes.

“I’m  _ painfully _ aware,” he grumbles. “Who are you meeting?” Younghyun deflects.

“Ah, someone special too.” Taehyung sighs happily, a soft smile stretching at the corners of his lips. “I want—I’m going to take him to meet  _ Rain _ .”

“Rain…” Younghyun knew that name, knew of him. Every immortal knows who that is. Rumor says he is the oldest, perhaps even the first. No one knows his actual name, just what he is known by.  _ Rain. _ “It’s that serious huh?” Younghyun jokes, but a part of him knew that it had to be to go to Rain. Of course, Younghyun has never seen the man himself. Has never needed to.  _ Well _ , he supposes he has at one point. Can’t remember that now.

“Yeah,” Taehyung nods firmly, looking more child-like than he had a minute ago. Something innocent in the way his features soften. Then sharpen. “I don’t think I’d be able to live after him.” Taehyung seems deadly serious about that. And Younghyun understands. He once felt that way about someone. Maybe he would feel that way again soon. Just not with the same person. Not again.

“What’s his name?” Younghyun’s interest is piqued. It’s been so long since he last sensed another immortal’s presence let alone spoken to one. Perhaps he’s more curious than he realizes.

“His name is Jeongguk. He’s just about at the age when I became immortal. I think anyway.” he shrugs. “He looks it,” Taehyung chuckles. Immortals were notoriously bad at keeping track of their age; appearance and actual age, Younghyun knows because he can’t remember either. “Every day he gets older, I can’t bear it anymore.”

“Have you met Rain before?” He’s never met an immortal who could tell him about Rain. Rain has been clouded in mystery for as long as Younghyun can remember.

“Hmm, must have, right?” Taehyung shrugs. “Can’t really remember any of that anyway.”

Younghyun nods in understanding. “How old are you?” 

“Six-ish centuries, probably. Hell if I know.” Taehyung guesses. 

“Yeah, I guessed considering you didn’t fall over in my presence. I think I’m around eight centuries. Who can keep track?” He chuckles, humorlessly.

“Y’know,” Taehyung starts. “Rain is Korean too.”

“Huh, and here I thought I was the only Korean immortal. You learn something new every decade.” He huffs.

“Think about it. The oldest immortal is Korean.” Taehyung ponders dreamily. “If only the world knew.”

“Too messy.” Younghyun concludes, squints his eyes disapprovingly.

“Where’s the bus?” Taehyung grumbles instead.

“Any minute now.” Younghyun sighs, looking down the dirt road enveloped by the shade of overbearing trees. Insects buzz by their heads and the sun beats down on the small wooden bench on the side of the road. Surely the bus would be here soon. Younghyun guesses that Taehyung is probably sweltering in that sleek black suit. Younghyun isn’t faring much better. The long dark trench coat he has on – despite the light, thin material – is becoming unbearable.

“So, you’re going to ask Rain to make him immortal? Do you have to prepare anything special?” Younghyun presses, can’t help that he’s intrigued.

“I don’t know. I heard about this from another immortal, but Rain decides who is worthy. He’ll assess Jeongguk and then maybe he’ll give him the elixir. I suppose I have to plead my case. I’ve heard he hasn’t made an immortal in centuries.” Taehyung explains. “Can't remember the last time I heard any buzz about a new one on the scene, so I guess it’s true.”

Younghyun never pays much attention to the gossip between immortals in their loose knit community. “Hmm, I wonder if he still can.” Younghyun ponders.

“If not, I’ll ask him to tie our hearts.” Younghyun could feel the gravity of the situation suffocating them. Taehyung is prepared to die with this mortal. Not many immortals do that. The three he has met wouldn’t even consider it. Not with a gift such as immortality presented to them.

“That’s a real commitment.” Younghyun pauses briefly. “I hope the kid knows how special he is to you.” He decides to leave the discussion at that, preferring to not breach the topic of heart tying. Again, far too messy to get wrapped up in.

“He does, don’t worry.” Taehyung confirms, jaw set with determination.

The rumble of the bus coming along the dirt road drew their attention. With money in hand, a single bag of luggage in the other, they got on the bus. It wasn’t overly crowded. But enough that most seats were full. Their talk of immortals quickly ends as they take seats fairly close to each other across the aisle. 

“So, this special person you’re meeting,” Taehyung leans over. “What for? What’s the bigger picture?”

Taehyung’s curiosity strikes Younghyun as odd. What a talkative immortal. “I cared for him. Feel pretty bad about forgetting to respond to him. I’m gonna make it up to him. Buy him a lobster dinner.” Younghyun smiles at the memory.

“Why lobster?” Taehyung presses, a smile teasing at the edges of his lips.

“He’s poor but has expensive taste. He could go on for days about all the lobster he’d eat if he had the money.” Younghyun can’t stop the soft smile spreading over his face.

“Sounds like a fun guy.” Taehyung nods. “What’s his name?”

“Jaehyung.” He replies, tasting the name on his lips after all these years. He can feel the corners of his lips raising unwittingly.

“Do you think you might ever consider taking him to Rain?” Taehyung presses further.

“Maybe.” Younghyun swallows around the word as it gets caught in his throat. “But Jae lives in the moment. He’s a free spirit kind of person. I don’t think I could tie him down, tie him to me.” He pauses, eyes flickering. “He wouldn’t— he wouldn’t be happy with this lifestyle. I don’t think I can ask that of him.” Younghyun sighs, shoulders slumping. He did consider it, once upon a time, but that time is over. 

When he first met Jaehyung, he didn’t want to think of life without him. But Younghyun soon realized Jaehyung wasn’t someone you got to keep. He was someone you shared with the world. He had a thousand friends from all walks of life. He drew a crowd wherever he went. He was passionate, belonged up on stage; performing with all his heart. Younghyun can’t keep Jaehyung to himself. It would be far too selfish.

“You should though. You never know.” Taehyung seems thoughtful again, soft and naïve in a sense. “You really don’t want to regret that.” 

“I know,” Younghyun sucks in a breath. It is a lot to think about.

The conversation dies after that. Younghyun turns to look out the window. Watch the scenery pass by before it turns to concrete and brick. The last time Younghyun had been in Korea it was hardly industrialized. The air pollution now is suffocating. His eyes slip close at the soft rumble of the bus.

**X X X**

Taehyung sighs, falling back into his seat. Truthfully he’s never met a very chatty immortal. Figures he’s an anomaly. Immortals are such isolated people. Taehyung longs to make more immortal friends, instead he has to settle for mortals and inevitably mourn their deaths. But he can’t mourn Jeongguk’s death. He just can’t.

Pressing the phone to his ear he waits for Jeongguk to pick up. “Hi Tae,” Jeongguk’s soft but bubbly voice comes through.

“Hey baby,” Taehyung sighs, relaxing a bit more. “I’m on the bus, it shouldn’t be longer than three and a half hours now.”

“Okay, I’ll be there to pick you up.” 

“Guess who I just met?” 

Jeongguk ponders for a minute, “Who?” he gives, having no clue who Taehyung could have possibly met. Taehyung meets people everywhere he goes, and never someone you’d expect. Always with a ridiculous explanation to accompany it.

“I met another immortal.” He whispers into the phone, keeping his voice down even though no one is paying any actual attention to him.

“Oh?” Jeongguk is momentarily shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah, he’s not very chatty, but he’s older than me. Maybe he knows more about Rain. If I can get it out of him.” Taehyung explains.

“Wow, you think?” Jeongguk is having a hard time keeping the excitement in. They’d been searching for Rain for months now with no luck. This might finally be the big break they need.

“Yeah, but he’s sleeping right now. Seems grumpy, actually. I think he’s having love life issues.” Taehyung guesses, causing Jeongguk to chuckle.

“Don’t assume.” He scolds.

“Alright Ggukie,” Taehyung huffs. “I can’t wait to see you, bye bye.”

“Bye hyung.”

Taehyung watches the trees pass by and stray fences before the bus halts to a stop. People began to get up and leave, including the person sitting by Younghyun. Taehyung quickly scoots into the seat beside him before new people start boarding. He considers the consequences for a split second before pressing his finger into Younghyun’s arm. And again.

“What the—” Younghyun grumbles, obviously not awake.

Taehyung pokes at Younghyun’s arm again and  _ again _ .

“What are you doing?” Younghyun finally sat up, obviously frustrated at being rattled awake. The bus lurches to life once again.

“Uh, hi.” Taehyung says, widening his eyes hoping to ease Younghyun’s frustration.

“Hi,” Younghyun grunts back.

“I’ve never met an immortal older than me, beside Rain, I guess.” Taehyung shrugs, as if that’s an acceptable reason to wake the older immortal. “I haven’t met a lot of immortals actually; they never want to talk much either.” Taehyung pouts, all soft features and bright eyes. Completely disarming from the man he’d met earlier at the bus stop.

“I suppose we’re not a very talkative bunch.” Younghyun agrees. “What do you want to talk about then?”

Taehyung seems to brighten even more, if that were possible. “I need help finding Rain.”

“Ha, I didn’t even know he was Korean until today. I have no information that could be of use to you. Haven’t got the slightest clue of where he could possibly be. You seem to have more information on him than anyone I’ve ever met.” Younghyun says all in one go.

“Why does no one know where he is?” Taehyung whines.

“Maybe he’s dead.” he shouldn’t have said that. Shouldn’t have crushed Taehyung like that.

“He can’t be.” he doesn’t seem too sure of that though.

The conversation threatens to die off again. Younghyun awkwardly scrambles for something else to say, a question to ask, “What immortals have you met?” 

“Um, not many. This one French guy. But he was a really new immortal and I couldn’t speak French.” Taehyung pouts at the memory.

“How new?” Younghyun asks, just a bit more curious.

“Well, he was about fifty years when I met him. That was probably three centuries ago.” 

“Hmm, you met a baby immortal.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung chuckles. 

“What languages do you know?” Younghyun asks, keeping it going.

“Oh, uh, well…” Taehyung pauses, thinking, “Korean, obviously. Japanese and Chinese. Some Vietnamese and English too. I tried to pick up some French but I stopped. I learned Italian but the last time I spoke it someone told me I sound like one of those pretentious art books from the Renaissance.”

Younghyun laughs outright. “I was in America about a decade ago. Hadn’t been to an English-speaking country in a while then. I was told I sounded like Shakespeare. Had to upgrade the way I spoke. I much prefer Elizabethan English, but literally no one could understand me. The English language has lost all of its eloquence, I swear.” 

“I just haven’t had the time to fix my Italian. I’ve been spending a lot more time in Asia lately.” Taehyung explains, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

“I’ve only recently come back to Asia. I’ve been in America the last decade, dropped by China the past two years. Was in Canada while under French colonization, picked up the language then.” Younghyun glances around, realizing anyone could be eavesdropping on their odd conversation. “I speak a bit of Italian as well; do you want to switch?” 

Taehyung glances around and nods, that should be safe. Switching to his less than stellar Italian, he says, “What other languages do you know?”

“Japanese, Korean, Chinese, French, and obviously English. Honestly, once Great Britain decided to take over the world, English became the only language I bothered learning, besides French. Terrible really,” Younghyun sighs, “Terrible but pragmatic.”

Taehyung can’t help the small chuckle. “That’s awful.”

“Did you make it to the Renaissance?” Younghyun asks.

“No, after the dark period Europe was having I just kind of stayed away. I was in India for most of that. I kind of made it to Italy, just as it was ending. Decided to pick up the language too, y’know, read the texts and stuff. Wasn’t the same though.” Taehyung pouts at the memory.

Younghyun nods, “I was in Egypt for a bit during that time. I can still read the hieroglyphs.”

“Oh, that’s so cool!” Taehyung nods. “Now that I think about it, that French immortal was probably one of the last immortals Rain made.”

“What if we’re wrong?” Younghyun asks. “What if Rain never existed in the first place?”

“Then how did we become like this, huh?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Younghyun shrugs. “I think we all hold on to the idea of Rain because it gives us meaning. Without it, we have no answers. It’s the same for mortals and their various gods.”

“Are you saying Rain is a god? Like, as in our religion?” Taehyung narrows his eyes at the implications, a frown replacing the smile on his lips.

“Hmm, he might as well be. He knows the secrets of immortality. If that doesn’t sound like a god, then I don’t know what does.” Younghyun smirks.

“I don’t know, he was once mortal, right?” 

“Who’s to say God wasn’t once one of us?” His fires back, smirk only widening.

“What god are we talking about, exactly?” Taehyung asks.

“Hmm, I was thinking the Christian one, but it doesn't matter. Rain is as godlike as the rest of them. Omnipresent in how we attribute life to him, yet completely absent, just like every god out there. Maybe you should pray to him, do a sacrifice, create a church?” Younghyun scrunches his nose as he jokes.

“You’re not very helpful.” Taehyung huffs.

“I told you, I haven’t got the faintest clue about him.”

“Can't you help me find him? Don’t you want to?” As an afterthought Taehyung adds, “What about Jaehyung?”

“What about him? I’m not going to him with the intention of revealing I’m immortal. I’m going to apologize and move on.” Younghyun was firm.

“Yeah, but what if—”

“No,” Younghyun cuts him off. Running a hand through his inky black strands, pushing them off his face. “I wouldn’t do that to Jae. I’m glad you found someone who wants this. But Jae wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that.” Taehyung frowns. “You haven’t tried.”

“I do know. I wouldn’t put that burden on him. Tying myself to him would be too much.” They sat in silence for a while. Younghyun had nothing more to say and Taehyung was at a loss. He hadn’t thought of it like that, the burden it might cause.

“Listen, if I find anything out, I’ll let you know.” Younghyun finally sighs, pulling out his phone to exchange numbers with the dark-haired immortal. Taehyung’s face has grown sharp, serious. That naïve innocence he had an hour ago while they were recounting their memories was long gone.

Younghyun turns back to the windows, letting himself be lulled back to sleep by the rumble of the bus. Taehyung doesn’t utter another word.

**X X X**

Younghyun nods at Taehyung as they exit the bus. Taehyung gave him a tight smile, sharp eyes not bothering to meet him as they go their separate ways. Taehyung heads down the crowded bus terminal. Younghyun feels a bit bad, he really does. But he doesn’t have any answers for Taehyung and in the end, it isn’t his problem. As harsh as that sounds. Younghyun has his own problems to concern himself with.

“Brian?” Younghyun flinches at the sound of his name he’d been using in the English countries he was living in. He turns towards the source, meeting Jaehyung’s friend face to face for the first time in a long while. Jaehyung had eventually forced Younghyun to meet his friends; one of them stands before him now, towering over him just like he did all those years ago. 

“Matthew,” Younghyun greets, letting himself be pulled into a very standard bro hug. 

“Wow, I can’t believe it's you!” The English being spoken at him was momentarily shocking. He’d been listening to Chinese for the last few years and had just gotten back into Korean. Now Matthew has forced him to bring yet another language to the forefront after he’d been attempting to remember his Italian just an hour ago. It wasn’t hard to remember that Jaehyung and his various Korean friends were shit at the language, hardly worth considering fluent.

“In the flesh.” Younghyun gives him a tight-lipped smile. Matthew has never been his cup of tea, he much prefers Jaehyung’s weird but softer spoken friend, Sammy.

“Man, where’d you go? Why’d you just disappear like that?” Matthew asks, his face taking on a somber but serious look.

“I told you over the phone, I had business to take care of in China. I couldn’t reach any of you from over there.” Younghyun explains, again.

“You better have a better explanation than that for Jae. He hasn’t been the same since you disappeared.” Matthew huffs, feeling rather irritated by the weak explanation.

“What’s wrong with him?” Younghyun feels his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

“He thought something happened to you. Something bad. Put up all these missing person posters, filed a police report. Made him realize how little he knew about you. Knows nothing about your parents, your friends. Shit, he started questioning if you were even real. Jae looked for you for weeks and then disappeared for a few days. Gone and reappeared suddenly, completely different. Like—like he saw some shit. Survived physically but traumatized mentally or something. Won’t leave his room, won’t talk to any of us. We have no idea what happened.” Matthew looks tired. Like exhaustion had seeped into his very bones and made a permanent home there for years. 

He rubs at his eyes, clearing his throat. “That’s why we moved here, something new for him. I think it’s helped a bit, but I’m hoping that seeing you does something. God, he probably thinks you’re dead.” Matthew locks his gaze with Younghyun’s. “We all did,” he says solemnly.

“I had no idea.” Younghyun whispers, he couldn’t manage much more. His voice is stuck somewhere in the back of his throat. “H—how did he react when you said I was coming?” 

“Uh...” Matthew looks away, groaning in response. “Sammy and I didn’t tell him. We didn’t want to get his hopes up…” Matthew explains.

He doesn’t need to finish that sentence, Younghyun realizes just what exactly he has put them through. What he put Jaehyung through. They didn’t want to get his hopes up in case it wasn’t him. Who knew how such news would affect Jaehyung’s fragile state if it turned out it wasn’t him. 

“Let’s go.” Younghyun says, suddenly more determined than ever.

**X X X**

Sammy is the first person he sees when he enters the small apartment Matthew, Jaehyung and Sammy share. Younghyun falls back against the door as Sammy is suddenly in his face. “The fuck?” Sammy hisses. “Why aren’t you dead?”

Younghyun is confused at first. He’s met so many people over the years, he gets them confused every now and again. Perhaps he had always liked Matthew better, not Sammy. “Um…” He doesn’t know how to respond to that inquiry. He can;t exactly disclose that he’s an immortal and erog, incapable of dying.

“We thought you were dead.” Sammy whispers harshly at him. Sammy isn’t that tall. Average height, marginally shorter than Younghyun. No one is taller than Matthew however. Yet, in this moment – pushed against the door, Sammy so close that he could feel his breath on his skin – he towers over everyone. Younghyun feels so small against the door. Something he isn’t used to.

Younghyun has always been the oldest immortal, no one has ever appeared to be around his age. Rain is nothing but rumors at this point. In the loose knit community of immortals, everyone knows Younghyun as the eldest. At this moment in time, he doesn’t feel that way. He feels the full pressure of Sammy against him. Sammy wishing that they had been right, that he was dead. He feels microscopic.

“You were in China?  _ China. _ ” He hisses. “What for you  _ asshole _ !” Younghyun deserves that. He knows that he does. 

“Alright, stop, before Jae hears you.” Matthew pulls Sammy away with no real fight. Younghun’s breath catches at the sound of his name. Sammy goes willingly, falls back against a faded couch and props his feet up on a wobbly wooden coffee table.

“I—I’m sorry. I—” Younghyun starts before Sammy waves him off, promptly shutting him up.

“Save it. You were never my friend. I’m not the one you should apologize to.” Sammy huffs.

“I’m gonna go get Jae…” Matthew trails off, sighing at the tense atmosphere in the room. 

Younghyun stands in silence against the door. The overwhelming feeling of resentment coming in waves off of Sammy is enough to keep him there. He perks up when he hears shuffling coming from around the corner and down the hallway.

“What’s this—Matt, do you feel it?” Hearing Jaehyung’s voice so soft and unlike anything he’s heard before has Younghyun holding his breath. “I’m dizzy,” he murmurs, Younghyun can’t hear what else he says. Only that Matthew was being very quiet.

“Jae,” Younghyun breathes when the full force of the situation hits him causing him to stumble back against the door, erasing any progress he has made into the room. 

Jaehyung – dressed in casual clothes, sweatpants and a t-shirt – collapses in a pile on the floor. “What the fuck,” He wheezes, causing Younghyun to sprint into action, quickly closing the gaps between them and kneeling on the ground beside Jaehyung. It was barely a breath that had knocked into him upon seeing Jaehyung, but he knew, he knew what this feeling was, no matter how weak, he can’t ever forget what it feels like to be in the presence of an immortal, even one so new.

“Leave!” Younghyun growls. Matthew and Sammy don’t have much time to react. Matthew has been trying to pick Jaehyung up off the floor and Sammy seems a bit frozen in shock. But Younghyun’s demand seems to trigger something and the two of them leave, despite how unsure they both look at the situation.

“I—I—I can’t—can’t” Jaehyung is gasping, clutching at his chest, “b—breathe.” He wheezes again.

“Hey,  _ hey _ , it’s okay.” Younghyun gently pulls Jaehyung into his lap, curling around him, he continues to gasp, but the air seems to come easier now. “Close your eyes, focus on your breathing.” To anyone else this would look like a regular panic attack. Younghyun knew better, of course. Could feel that it wasn’t. Jaehyung is warm and heavy in his arms, all of soft auburn haired immortal’s weight is resting in his arms. 

He has no idea what it must feel like for a young immortal to suddenly meet an elder of their kind. He did know that meeting Rain for the first time caused most new immortals to black out. The lack of oxygen actually causes them to lose consciousness. It’s why no one knows much about Rain, no one has ever been awake long enough to find out, fainting without retaining their memories. Supposedly Younghyun should have been able to withstand meeting Rain, he was old enough. But those memories have long been altered and erased with time.

“I—I—” Jaehyung starts coughing, yet his breathing is coming in better waves now. Getting lungfuls of air and letting them out in shaky gasps, curling into Younghyun like he never has before. Younghyun has never seen him so weak before, his heart feels like it’s breaking. He didn’t know what to expect when he flew to South Korea a couple of days ago. It certainly wasn’t this.

“You’re okay,” Younghyun murmurs instead, rubbing the new immortal’s back and brushing his hair out of his face.

“I—I—” Jaehyung tries again, words still not coming to him.

“I think you’re in shock. I’ll just…I’ll just explain.” Younghyun says, not sure what else he can do but explain. “I don’t understand how, but you’re an immortal. I am too. This is what happens when immortals meet. You feel the effect of the other immortal depending on the age difference between them. I am much older than you, which is what caused the panic attack. Your presence as an immortal barely caused me to stumble.” Younghyun explains, keeping a careful eye on Jaehyung’s blank face, waiting for any type of reaction. Jaehyung just continues to suck in shallow breaths.

Jaehyung sits immobile in Younghyun’s lap. “Immortal,” he murmurs. “It was you.” He breathes in, the air getting stuck somewhere in his throat.

“Jae, what do you mean?” Younghyun tries to understand.

“You! What happened to you?” Jaehyung suddenly gasps, coming to life and flailing away from Younghyun all in a matter of seconds. “I don’t—where  _ the fuck  _ did you go?” Jaehyung is fighting back tears, trembling as he scoots as far away from Younghyun as he possibly can. His legs are far too weak and shaky to stand on.

“I…” Younghyun is lost for words, this outcome, what is unfolding before him, is beyond his imagination. “I was in China, I should have told you, I didn’t realize I was going to be gone for so long. It was so difficult to contact you once I was there. I...” Younghyun didn’t plan on telling this part of the story, but Jaehyung was an immortal now. That changes everything. “I lost track of time. It’s so blurry in my mind, years feel like weeks. Days sometimes. The years I spent with you felt like hours. I didn’t realize how much time had passed, I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry. It’s an awful excuse, I know. That’s why I came back, to make it up to you.” Younghyun wants to move closer to Jaehyung, but the state he is in roots the dark haired immortal in place.

Younghyun takes the time to study Jaehyung. It has been three years since he last saw him, but he supposes Jaehyung has been an immortal for a portion of that. He doesn’t look a day older than when Younghyun had last seen him, at least physically. Jaehyung carries himself differently now, slouched, like the world is pressing down hard on his shoulders. Weary. He seems so tired, not that his eyes can ever show it again. Younghyun can see what Matthew meant before. Jaehyung isn’t okay.

“This is your fault!” Jaehyung bellows, coming to life again.

“Jae—”

“He was looking for you.” Jaehyung hisses, finally gathering himself to make sense of the situation. He pushes his glasses back firmly on his face, straightening his shirt and finally let’s himself connect the dots that have been missing for three years now. “That immortal! He was looking for you! He did this to me and it’s your fault!” he was positively fuming. “What? Were you running away from him? Was I collateral damage?” Jaehyung gasps out, choking on the words, choking on the implications.

“No, Jae, I don’t know what you mean. What immortal are you talking about?” Younghyun is feeling a little more than frantic, light headed even, as Jaehyung isn’t calming down and he really doesn’t know what is happening anymore.

“ _ RAIN! _ ” Jaehyung seethes, venom dripping from the name. “He did this to me because of  _ you _ !” 

**X X X**

Taehyung curls around Jeongguk on their small bed. Jeongguk’s college dorm barely passes as a room. Taehyung isn’t complaining, he likes being as close as possible to Jeongguk. He’ll miss this room. They are supposed to be packing, but it’s sticky outside and Taehyung has shed his suit long ago, not particularly happy that he had to wear it in the first place. The warmth in the air acts as a comforting blanket across their skin and Jeongguk pressing into his chest is all the pressure he needs to start dozing off. 

Jeongguk met him at the bus station in ripped jeans and a bleached stained t-shirt. Taehyung felt decidedly overdressed next to the freshly graduated college student. Next to Younghyun, in a light black trench coat and black slacks, Taehyung felt appropriately dressed. Not so much anymore. Changing into something more comfortable became his first objective once they reached Jeongguk’s nearly empty dorm room.

“Hyung,” Jeongguk murmurs, curling more into Taehyung. His second mission is to cuddle Jeongguk on his stripped-clean mattress. “We have to finish this.”

“Huh,” Taehyung huffs, carding his fingers through Jeongguk’s ruffled fluffy hair.

“Don’t wanna be here anymore.” He grumbles, finally sitting up to peer down at Taehyung.

“Yeah, okay.” Taehyung sighs, finally lifting himself up off the bed.

Jeongguk completed the majority of the packing while Taehyung was away. They shove the last few things into some leftover boxes and bring them down to the truck Jeongguk rented earlier that day. It feels weird to be saying goodbye to this part of their lives. Taehyung spent so much of his time getting to know Jeongguk within this college campus. And now, they were moving on. For Taehyung, time was a funny thing. At times years could pass in the blink of an eye without much concern or notice. But sometimes days seemed to pass like years and it felt like Taehyung could stare into Jeongguk’s eyes for hours, time standing still yet simultaneously stretching into oblivion. His time with Jeongguk feels longer than the six centuries he lived previously. He discovered that close bonds with mortals could slow the passage of time for him but when they neared the end it came all too fast. He refuses to go through that with Jeongguk. Refuses to spend decades in the slow creep of time with Jeongguk just for it to end so abruptly.

Taehyung isn’t the best with money. He has met immortals living lavishly after centuries of smart decision-making with money. That isn’t the case with Taehyung. He’s never been as adept at saving or investing his money. He doesn’t hold jobs down very well either. In actuality, he and Jeongguk were living the broke college student life together. So, Taehyung isn’t surprised at the state of their apartment or the small city sector they’ve found themselves in. Renting in Seoul was no easy feat. It was a miracle they could afford this place at all. Jeongguk has teased him more than once about how he’s _ so disappointed  _ to have fallen head over heels in love with the only immortal who wasn’t good with money. He makes a good point.

“This place is  _ gross _ .” Jeongguk groans as they set down the last box. Both of them are breathing hard and their skin is coated in a thin layer of sweat.

“We’ll make it better, promise.” Taehyung assures him, pulling Jeongguk closer to him despite the pout he is receiving.

“But our neighbor is homophobic.” He grumbles as Taehyung tugs him close, fingers hooking into his belt loops.

“She doesn’t know we’re gay.” Taehyung assures him.

Before Jeongguk can point out what else is wrong with their dingy apartment, Taehyung’s phone rings; which isn’t uncommon. Taehyung has hundreds of friends. Jeongguk whines anyway at the disruption.

“Hold on, baby.” Taehyung gives him a wide rectangle shaped smile as he pulls out his phone.

“Hyung,” Jeongguk whines again.

“So needy.” Taehyung teases as he answers his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID, far too distracted by Jeongguk’s cute pout that brings out his adorable bunny features. “Hello?”

“Taehyung? This is Younghyun.” He’s taken aback at the voice he hears on the other side. He didn’t actually expect to hear from Younghyun ever again. Certainty not this soon.

“Oh?” Taehyung doesn’t know what else to add, too preoccupied with the surprise look on Jeongguk’s face.

“You remember how I was telling you about Jae?” Younghyun asks.

“Yeah,” Taehyung answers, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip. Jeongguk is chewing on his bottom lip now, a habit Taehyung cannot get him to break.

“Well, something has happened. If you help me, I think I can get you some information on Rain.” That is all Taehyung has to hear. He’s already jotting down Jaehyung’s address and explaining to Jeongguk that unpacking could wait, they have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come be friends with me on twitter :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)   
>  [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)   
> 


	2. Part Two: The Second Bus Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “TaeTae,” Jeongguk whines instead, huffing as Taehyung’s weight presses further into him.
> 
> “Mmm,” Taehyung hums. “You’re soft and squishy, bun.” He murmurs, his breath fanning against Jeongguk’s neck.
> 
> Jaehyung lets out another chuckle, getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom to let Jeongguk deal with his puppy-like, immortal boyfriend. Jaehyung is greeted with Younghyun’s broad, naked back, only a towel around his waist.
> 
> “Ya mind?” Younghyun asks.
> 
> “Not something I haven’t seen before.” Jaehyung snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long update, the next one is coming out even longer. It's insane how long this story became. It was supposed to be 10k words. It's turning into a monster, lol. But let me know what you think! Like, how do you like the characters? Is the story progressing the way you thought it would? I have more plot twists ahead, so hold on for that! What do you think is going to happen next???

Jeongguk pouts at the road, decidedly unhappy with the turn of events. However, excitement still bubbles in his chest. He has to tamp that down. Taehyung is excited enough for both of them and would be twice as devastated if this doesn’t turn out the way they hope it will. Jeongguk must remain level-headed and optimistic. He’s _driving_.

Ideally, they should be on their way returning the rented truck, but Jaehyung lives a ways away and Taehyung is just about ready to vibrate out of his skin. So logically they need to take the truck despite Jeongguk’s desire to return it first. No matter how many centuries Taehyung has been on this planet to get used to how his body works, he is still tripping over himself to get out of the vehicle. He can hardly wait for Jeongguk, he even trips up the stairs. If Jeongguk’s concern with their current situation wasn’t taking up all his energy, he might have started laughing at his oh so graceful boyfriend.

Taehyung comes to a halting stop upon nearly barrelling straight into Younghyun, who is standing in the hallway, leaning next to Jaehyung’s apartment door. Jeongguk isn’t sure what he expected when Taehyung described the other immortal. Styled, spiked dark hair. Sharp cheekbones, an even sharper jawline and narrow, cat-like eyes. With the long black trench coat he has on—hardly appropriate for the weather—Younghyun looks every bit the immortal he is. 

Jeongguk can still remember the first time he met Taehyung. Speechless. Looking at Taehyung had been unreal. Sharp features, cold edges and a predator’s gaze that melted the minute his signature, rectangular smile spread over his face. He was Awestruck. Jeongguk found himself in the same predicament from all those years ago. Struck speechless. 

“Younghyun hyung?” Taehyung murmurs, anything louder than a whisper seems criminal at that moment. 

“Who said you could address me so familiarly?” Younghyun snorts, lifting the tension that has blanketed the hallway. 

Taehyung immediately breaks into a wide smile, sharp gaze softening considerably. “I did,” his smile widens, “hyung.”

Younghyun snorts again, finally turning his gaze from the other immortal to the unfamiliar face behind Taehyung. “So, are you Jeongguk?” Younghyun drags his eyes over the boy. He could see what Taehyung meant. This boy, although appearing young, was soon going to be much older than the two of them, in physical appearance anyway. He still appears like a child—with a soft gaze that time would undoubtedly harden. He wonders if Taehyung realizes Jeongguk won’t always be this youthful, even if he appeared so physically. It has only been three years, but becoming immortal has done irreversible damage to Jaehyung’s mental state. That vibrant boy Younghyun met years ago has dulled considerably. In his place was a shell sitting on the living room couch. 

“Yeah,” Taehyung answers, drawing Younghyun’s attention back. “So, you said something happened to Jae. Something about Rain too?”

“Yeah,” Younghyun sucks in a deep breath, leaning against the wall as he exhales. “Jae met Rain three years ago.” 

“How?” Taehyung all but gasps out, wide eyes and slack-jawed.

“Like we all do. Under random circumstances with hardly any memory.” Younghyun shrugs, stepping away from the wall and closer to Taehyung. “Except this time, Rain stuck around. He gave Jaehyung an address. We can find him.”

Taehyung almost cannot believe his ears. Would have thought he was hearing things if Jeongguk hadn’t let out an excited squeal behind him. 

“Why would he do that?” Taehyung asks skeptically. 

“He’s looking for me. At least, that’s what Jae said.” Younghyun explains. 

“He’s an immortal, isn’t he?” Both Taehyung and Younghyun turn in surprise at the words that leave Jeongguk’s mouth. 

“Yes. I want to change him back.” Taehyung is practically gaping at Younghyun’s conviction. It would be comical if it weren’t for the dire context. 

“Do you think Rain can do that? Like, is that possible?” Taehyung finally pulls himself together enough to ask.

“We’re going to find out.” Younghyun says. “You’re coming, right? To change Jeongguk-ssi?” 

“Hell yeah!” Taehyung is alight with excitement. “Can we meet Jae, then?” 

“Yeah, just…” Younghyun’s entire posture drops. “He’s not doing so well. Meeting me did a number on him. I don’t know how well he’s going to react to you.” 

“Is it like that every time?” Jeongguk asks. 

“No, it dulls into a background noise after the first few times. It’s more of a defense mechanism for immortals the first time they meet. I don’t even know why we have it.” Taehyung explains, lacing his fingers together with Jeongguk and pulling him closer. 

“You can ask Rain when we see him.” Younghyun offers.

**X X X**

“I wonder what he’s doing in Seosan?” Jeongguk mumbles. His gaze drifting towards Jaehyung before snapping back to his hands, curled in his lap. 

Jaehyung doesn’t say anything. His mind is still reeling. His day has gone from a routine, mundane moping around the apartment to _this_. Younghyun, who he thought was dead — or at least never returning — is somehow back in the fold and just as deep as when he left. Jaehyung’s heart aches. Two people he has never met before are in his apartment, helping plan a trip to visit the First Immortal. The First Immortal, the man that did this to him. And now everything is beginning to make sense. He just doesn’t know who the other two are and why they are here.

Younghyun has briefed him on everything, of course. The mortal wants to become immortal to stay with the other immortal for the rest of eternity. Younghyun has explained that much. Yet, Jaehyung doesn’t know why they have to be a part of this. He can’t wrap his head around why the mortal wants to be like them in the first place. 

“It’s weird to think that the first immortal was in Seosan all this time.” Jeongguk speaks again, trying to fill the silent tension that Jaehyung has caused with his eerie silence, all curled in on himself on the opposite end of the couch.

The sound of wonderment in Jeongguk’s voice seems to snap something in Jaehyung. He’s been slowly recovering from meeting two very old immortals in the span of an hour. He is so out of it he doesn’t even know where Younghyun and that other immortal have gone to. Can’t remember their names either. Doesn’t know where his friends are too. He just snaps.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Jeongguk is taken aback at the tone, his eyes going wide in response. “What is _wrong_ with you?” Jaehyung seethes.

“I—” Jeongguk doesn’t even get to form any thoughts before Jaehyung interrupts him.

“Go home, you don’t belong here.” 

“What are you talking about?” Jeongguk finally manages.

Jaehyung straightens up from his curled posture. “You have a choice. A whole damn life and you’re just throwing it all away. Just to be immortal?” He chuckles, dark and ragged around the word immortal.

“You don’t know me.” Jeongguk defends evenly. “This is what I want, I’m sorry if it wasn’t what you wanted.” 

“Do you even understand what you’re doing? What you’re throwing away?” He presses. 

“I’m not throwing anything away.” Jeongguk huffs, petulant. 

“Your family, your friends. You’re throwing all of that away just to be immortal.” And Jaehyung can’t imagine it. Can’t imagine making that choice. Some days he can’t wrap his mind around the idea that he’ll outlive his mom and his dad by centuries. That he will be forced to watch his two best friends, Matthew and Sammy, age and die before his eyes. On those days, he can’t bear to leave his bed. And this kid in front of him is making that choice so easily. So _destructively_.

Jaehyung can’t bear the thought. As if to physically rip it from his mind, he fists at his hair, tugging violently to distract him from the whirlwind of thoughts. Jeongguk stares, unsure how to process the scene in front of him. Jaehyung curls back into himself, hiding behind his long bony knees. He swallows down a sob and finally releases his hair from his grasp. He doesn't, however, uncurl his body again. 

Jeongguk speaks after a long silence has settled over them. “I’m no fool. I know the consequences.” he tells Jaehyung. “But I’m not you. I’m an orphan, my family is already dead. I don’t have any close friends. I never stayed in one place long enough to make that type of connection with anyone. Taehyung is all I have. He’s the only person that has stuck with me. He’s the only person that will miss me when I die. I don’t want to do that to him. I’ve thought this through, and this is what I want.” Jeongguk bares with resolve. 

Jaehyung hadn’t...expected that. Hadn’t expected the kid before him to be an orphan. His life is very different from Jaehyung's life. “Oh,” he mumbles, head still buried in his knees. He doesn’t know what else to say to that revelation.

An awkward silence settles in. Jaehyung feels bad about snapping at the kid. Jeongguk just turns his body away, curling into himself similarly and waiting for Taehyung to come back. As the minutes tick by and one turns into five and then ten, Younghyun and Taehyung eventually walk back into the living room. Jeongguk perks up immediately, sending his full weight into Taehyung who seems to have anticipated it.

“I was gone for like thirty minutes, Guk-ah.” Taehyung says fondly, brushing the wavy strands of long, dark hair out of Jeongguk’s eyes. Jeongguk merely hums in reply, burrowing himself further into Taehyung’s embrace. 

Jaehyung finally lifts his head, settling his gaze on Younghyun, watching him shuffle the papers in his hands. “So, I’ve got us tickets to Seosan and I booked a hotel. The bus leaves in two hours. Shouldn’t take longer than two hours to get there. I figure it’ll be too late to confront Rain when we arrive, so we’ll do that first thing in the morning. Okay?” Younghyun assesses their reactions. “Taehyung, Jeongguk-ssi, we’ll meet you at the bus stop?” He asks.

“Yeah,” Taehyung sighs, running his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair, dragging his nails along the scalp. “We’ll pack, drop off the truck and see you there.” He nods. 

After they leave, Jaehyung finally gets up from the couch. He’s careful not to make eye contact with Younghyun. Giving him a firm nod, Jaehyung heads for the kitchen to grab a light snack — even though he isn’t hungry and hasn’t been hungry for three years; sometimes the routine of it makes him almost feel normal — before going to his room. He finds both Matthew and Sammy lounging on his bed, laptop fit snugly between them.

“Jae?” Matthew shoots up. “Finally!” He breaths. “What the fuck is happening?” Sammy nods along, looking just as confused as Matthew. 

“Uh,” Jaehyung runs his hands through his auburn hair, brushing it off his forehead. He has no clue what to say. Just knows he doesn’t want to explain immortality to his friends. “Brian invited me on a trip with him.” He blurts the first logical excuse that comes to mind. 

“The fuck now?” Sammy blinks, more confused. 

“Yeah, he’s gonna make it up to me.” Jaehyung decides it’s not the worst excuse he could have come up with. “Brian is going somewhere with his friends and asked me to join. So, I gotta pack.” 

“Wait. Hold up.” Matthew gets up from Jaehyung’s bed. “Where? When? Why did you agree?” He asks all in succession. 

“Now. We leave soon. We’re going to Seosan.” He doesn’t answer the last question. 

“What the fuck is there to do in Seosan?” Sammy asks, getting off the bed too and shutting the laptop as he does. 

“We’re visiting someone.” Jaehyung explains, keeping it fairly close to the truth without giving away any details. 

“I still don’t understand why you’re going.” Matthew asks, frowning. 

“Because I want to.” Jaehyung finally settles on. He tosses some baggy shirts and ripped jeans into his bag. Grabs some other essentials and then hugs Matthew and Sammy goodbye. “I’ll be back in a few days.” _Hopefully, no longer immortal_. He adds at the end, though the likelihood is slim. 

Matthew and Sammy blink at his disappearing figure, giving each other comically twin confused looks. 

“Bye,” Sammy mutters as an afterthought. Jaehyung is already gone.

**X X X**

Younghyun pays for the cab as Jaehyung gets out, dragging his duffle behind him. He can see Taehyung and Jeongguk huddled together at the entrance of the bus terminal, sharing a sandwich. It isn’t too warm, the wind whipping between buildings adds a certain chill to the air. Yet, it is almost warm enough that Jaehyung is ready to take off his sweatshirt once he is out of the wind’s path. Glancing back at Younghyun, he can’t imagine why the immortal is wearing a long black trench coat. Taehyung and Jeongguk are probably the most reasonably dressed. Maybe they should be dressed fancier to meet the First Immortal. In which case, Younghyun will be the most appropriately dressed by a long shot.

Upon the bus’s arrival, Jaehyung takes a seat by the window and Younghyun settles in next to him. Taehyung and Jeongguk disappear to the back of the bus with soft whispers and linked fingers. He lets out a sigh, “So what is their deal? Why are they coming?” He finally asks. Younghyun has explained it very briefly, that still isn’t enough for Jaehyung.

Younghyun seems taken aback at the sound of Jaehyung’s voice. Some part of him expects Jaehyung to never talk to him again, certainly not so soon after everything that has transpired. “This all moved kind of fast, didn’t it?” He lets out a dry chuckle.

“Mmhmm,” Jaehyung hums in agreement, still waiting for his answers.

“Well, I met Taehyung recently and I told him I’d let him know if I found out anything about Rain. Truthfully, Taehyung is one of the oldest immortals that I’ve met. He knows more about Rain than anyone I know. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to let him tag along. If things don’t go as planned with Rain, it might be useful to have another old immortal around.” Younghyun shrugs. 

“You all talk about Rain like he’s a mystery.” Jaehyung huffs as the bus rumbles to life and lurches forward.

“He is. He’s practically a myth immortals tell to each other. Gives us some purpose, some meaning.” Younghyun says, bouncing forward as the bus stops abruptly in front of another car.

“A myth? He’s real.” Jaehyung’s brow furrow in confusion.

“So you claim. You’re the first immortal I’ve ever met that’s been sure of his existence. Who can even claim to remember him.” Younghyun shrugs.

“He _is_ real.” Jaehyung says firmly, Rain’s face comes to mind, picturing him as he stands over Jaehyung. He was the first person he’d seen after waking up. Rain handed him a piece of paper and in a low voice had told him to give that to Younghyun when he saw him again. Everything had been fuzzy. Jaehyung’s brain was throbbing and pounding against his skull. The image of Rain was blurry in his mind. He wasn’t able to process what Rain was saying before the man disappeared, leaving Jae clutching blindly onto a crappy piece of paper. But he is a man. Rain is real. As real as the person in the seat across the aisle from them. 

“Jae,” Younghyun starts, drawing his attention back. “I haven’t apologized for what I did and for what I put you through. I am so sorry. I—I know this doesn’t make it right, but I’m trying to make it up to you, to make it better. I know you’ve been suffering and in part due to my disappearance.” Younghyun pauses, turns fully in his seat to face Jaehyung. He sucks in a shuddery breath, it’s getting harder to breath.

Jaehyung looks up, sees Younghyun’s watery eyes, skin a little flushed, his eyebrows pinched. “I can’t take back what happened and I’m—I’m not even sure I can fix it. If Rain can’t turn you back, I want you to know that I’m not going to ever leave you again. I promise Jae, you won’t have to be alone.” Younghyun finishes, watches as moisture collects in Jaehyung’s eyes and his lips tremble at the thought of being alone. Younghyun shudders at the sight before him.

“Brian,” Jaehyung mumbles, falling into Younghyun’s chest despite the armrest dividing their seats.

Younghyun quickly wraps his arms around Jaehyung, keeping him tightly in his embrace as he himself shakes out a small sob. “I know what it’s like to feel so alone. To watch every one fade away from you. Watching them die isn’t the worst part. It’s realizing their memory has faded. I don’t remember what my mother looks like. I can’t remember what happened to my father or how many siblings I had. Jae, baby,” The term of endearment slips through his lips without warning. 

A silence settles over them as they process the slip up. Younghyun tasting that word on his lips after so long. He says, “I know this is going to be hard and scary. But you’ll always have me, I promise. I won’t leave you alone.” And he means it this time. No more empty promises. 

“Okay,” Jaehyung accepts. “Thank you.” He sniffles softly, calming down. That’s how they remain. Jaehyung is pressing rather uncomfortably over the armrest just so he can remain in Younghyun’s embrace. 

Little words are exchanged afterward. Younghyun can apologize for the rest of his life, he knows it’ll never be enough. He knows that this is his fault. All he can do now is give Jaehyung the comfort and support he needs for as long as he needs it. They sit in silence, not entirely uncomfortable. The bus ride isn’t too long. They’ll be in Seosan soon and Younghyun holds on to the hope that he can fix this. 

**X X X**

Jeongguk curls into Taehyung on their small bed. Younghyun has booked a cheap hotel room with two double beds. There isn’t much wiggle room, but Jeongguk can’t complain, he has slept in smaller beds before, pressed up against Taehyung. Taehyung is broad and long and he likes to spread out while he sleeps. Jeongguk is comfortable curling up small and laying almost on top of him. Taehyung likes to cuddle, he likes to hold on to Jeongguk while they sleep and honestly, he can’t complain. He likes to feel small and protected in Taehyung’s embrace. That’s the best thing about having an immortal boyfriend who fears nothing.

Jeongguk has a feeling Jaehyung feels the same way about Younghyun; if the way Jaehyung has clung to him all evening and the way that they sleep now is anything to go by. Jaehyung is securely tucked under Younghyun’s chin as they wrap around each other on their small bed. He figures something clicked during the bus ride. Jaehyung doesn’t seem as closed off as he did a couple of hours ago.

“Mmm, baby?” Taehyung groans, voice heavy with sleep, so low that it sends chills down Jeongguk’s spine. “Sleep.” He murmurs before seemingly falling back to sleep himself. Jeongguk presses his smile into Taehyung’s shoulder. Sleep comes so easy for the dark haired immortal, Jeongguk is a little jealous. Sleep only ever comes easy when he has Taehyung by his side. It’s the only way he can feel safe ever since his parent’s death. Only Taehyung can offer him this type of security. He relishes in the feeling, burrowing further intp Taehyung’s loose embrace.

Jeongguk doesn’t remember falling asleep. He does remember the uncoordinated noise Taehyung makes as he rolls on top of Jeongguk. This wouldn’t be the first time. Jeongguk blinks awake, registering the laughter around him. Blowing Taehyung’s dark locks away from his face, he sees Jaehyung looking at them, laughing softly at his predicament. 

“TaeTae,” Jeongguk whines instead, huffing as Taehyung’s weight presses further into him.

“Mmm,” Taehyung hums. “You’re soft and squishy, bun.” He murmurs, his breath fanning against Jeongguk’s neck. 

Jaehyung lets out another chuckle, getting off the bed he shared with Younghyun and heads into the bathroom to let Jeongguk deal with his puppy-like, immortal boyfriend. Jaehyung is greeted with Younghyun’s broad, naked back, only a towel around his waist.

“Ya mind?” Younghyun asks, red tinting his cheeks at Jaehyung’s presence.

“Not something I haven’t seen before.” Jaehyung snickers, pulling out his tooth brush and moving to the sink. Younghyun doesn’t have a reply to that, opting to join Jaehyung in brushing his teeth instead. 

The four of them get ready slowly. The weight of what they are going to do today slowing them down immeasurably. Jeongguk is fidgety as he gets ready. Jumping from one place to the next, flitting around the room, hardly accomplishing much, but taking small bites of the sandwich he packed. By this time tomorrow he could be an immortal; he won’t have much use for food then, besides enjoyment. This has been a fantasy for so long, he isn’t sure how to feel about it possibly becoming reality. 

Jaehyung on the other hand moves at a sloth’s pace. Today will be the day. He will know for sure if he will remain immortal. Younghyun seems to be dreading the answer as well, in no particular hurry to confront Rain. Taehyung’s stomach clenches painfully. He’s been holding on to hope that he’d find Rain one day and make Jeongguk immortal, either that or tie their hearts. Today he’d find out if either of those are possible. 

It seems everyone is dreading the outcome and the tension weighs heavy in the air. The pressure doubling down on everyone present until the silence becomes unbearably thick. Younghyun lets out a deep and long-winded sigh. “Let’s get this over with.” He finally lets out, holding the address in his hand. Jaehyung stumbles after him, whipping murky auburn hair from his eyes, he catches a hold of Younghyun’s arm and holds on for dear life.

They wander around the street looking up and down the houses trying to find the right one. They have to be getting closer. Taehyung and Younghyun are sure that they will be able to sense a presence like Rain’s the minute they are close enough. Yet nothing is happening as they walk down the street the address has brought them to. 

Finally, they come upon the house indicated on the small slip of paper. Younghyun glances at Taehyung before resting his gaze on Jaehyung. They don’t feel anything either. 

“Maybe it’s the wrong place?” Taehyung suggests. 

“Maybe he’s not here right now?” Younghyun offers. 

“Only one way to find out.” Jeongguk replies, tightening his hold on Taehyung’s hand. 

The house – small, one story, walls an off-shade of white – has seen better days. The entire street feels very…normal? Unassuming? Younghyun finds it hard to believe the legend that is Rain lives here going about a typical life. But that’s what happens when he and every other immortal have built Rain up so much. He’s on such a high pedestal, how could anyone expect him to be living a typical day-to-day life in this inconspicuous neighborhood?

Younghyun steps onto the house’s porch, presses the doorbell and steps back next to Jaehyung. This is happening and Jaehyung is trembling at his side. He slips his hand into Jaehyung’s as they wait for the door to open. The anticipation of what is about to unfold has the potential to bury them under its weight. Jaehyung’s hand is sweating in his own. Maybe it’s his sweat too? It’s difficult to say at this point. 

Jeongguk squeaks from behind them as the front door creaks open. 

A short, fair skinned woman peeks out from behind, scanning over the four of them quickly, scanning each with a nervous glint in her wide eyes. “Who are you?” She asks, softly spoken and urgent.

“We’re looking for Rain? Do you know him?” Younghyun asks, taking in the way she stiffens up at the mention of the name.

“Tell me who you are first.” She asks again, seeming to slip farther inside away from them.

Taehyung clears his throat and side steps in front of Jeongguk. Jeongguk is still mortal and the uncomfortableness of the situation, coupled with his boyfriend’s vulnerability to fatalness, makes Taehyung feel all the more anxious and on edge. This woman and her defensiveness is not what any of them had expected.

“I’m Taehyung, this is Younghyun and Jaehyung. We’re here to see Rain. He gave us this address.” Taehyung takes charge of the situation.

“Younghyun-ssi?” She turns to Younghyun, looking over him again. “Okay.” She nods, moving aside and opening the door fully. “Jihoon isn’t here right now, but you can wait until he comes back.”

“Jihoon?” Younghyun asks, tilting his head curiously at the woman.

“Yes, that’s Rain’s name.” She let out a small chuckle, suddenly amused at the four men now standing in her house. “Are you all immortals?” She asks once they are inside.

“Jeongguk is the only mortal here.” Taehyung murmurs, holding tight to Jeongguk’s hand and keeping him behind him still. Safe.

The woman nods, “I’m Taehee.” She gives them a soft smile. “You guys can wait over there.” She gestures to a cozy living room decorated in warm colors.

“Thank you.” Younghyun attempts to smile back, taking Jaehyung, who’s hand is still firmly in his own, to the living room area to regroup before Rain — _Jihoon —_ appears.

**X X X**

It has been close to forty minutes at this point. Taehee has disappeared somewhere into the house and none of them felt the slightest bit comfortable to go looking for her. Instead, they sit there, anticipating what will come—when it’ll come. Taehyung hovers closely around Jeongguk, fixating completely on him and him alone. Jaehyung and Younghyun sigh softly back at each other, biding their time and taking in their surroundings. Trying not to freak each other out with what might happen at any minute. They just don’t know.

An hour probably passes before Taehee walks back into view from some other room. She smiles at them and goes to the door, seeming to wait for something, or someone. Jaehyung goes rigid, his heart starts beating in his ears, well, if he had a beating heart. Younghyun and Taehyung glance at each other. Neither of them are feeling the presence of an immortal. Certainty not one as old as Rain— _Jihoon._

“Honey,” Taehee hums, greeting a man at the door.

They are greeted with resounding footsteps before a man emerges from the entryway. He – dark, lean, sharp – leans over and presses a kiss to Taehee’s cheek. “Hmm?” He hums, looking over the four individuals sitting in his living room. He immediately recognizes his most recent immortal, Park Jaehyung. Which makes him think the dark-haired man sitting next to him must be Kang Younghyun. The other two aren’t ringing any bells in Jihoon’s mind, admittedly he has met a lot of people in his life.

Younghyun stands up, ready to start asking questions. This man doesn’t feel like an immortal. He certainly carries himself like such, but the three of them should be able to feel at least something emanating from him. 

Instead he appears to be very much — to their bafflement — _mortal_.

“Younghyun, right?” The man finally speaks, voice low. Realization hits both Taehyung and Younghyun. This is Rain. Younghyun takes one look at Jaehyung and realizes that the terror on his face confirms everything. Standing before them is the First Immortal. That voice is one of the oldest memories Younghyun has. His dark, whispery voice, calling his name. Younghyun can only recall that.

Younghyun nods in response, stunned. Anything more feels like it might send him crumbling on the spot. He moves back to the couch, wrapping an arm around Jaehyung who has started to tremble in response.

“Rain?” Taehyung finally speaks up, seeing as Younghyun seems almost paralyzed, not that Taehyung is feeling much better. He’s thought a lot about meeting Rain in the past couple of months. He’s thought about how he might react. What it will feel like. He hadn’t enternained the thought that he would be met with nothing. His brain blank in the presence of the oldest, perhaps First Immortal. Not Nothing.

“Please, call me Jihoon. I don’t even know where that name came from.” Jihoon waves off the wide-eyed looks from the other immortals. “And who might you be?” Jihoon asks, turning his full attention to the other dark haired man.

“I’m Kim Taehyung, and you don’t feel like an immortal.” Taehyung blurts, head too full of nothing, he just _has_ to know. Nothing is adding up. 

“That’s because I’m not.” Jihoon says simply. He takes Taehee’s hand and makes himself comfortable on the empty loveseat. “Kim Taehyung,” Jihoon says, testing the name on his tongue several times. He lights up, “Right!” He sighs. “You’re the third successful immortal I made. And Kang Younghyun, you were my first successful immortal.” Jihoon smirks at the look of astonishment on their faces.

Taehyung and Younghyun sit silently, each processing minimally in their respective heads. They know that they’re old. Younghyun knows he has never met an immortal older than himself. That however, doesn’t mean an older immortal doesn’t exist. Taehyung, however, hadn’t met an immortal older than himself besides Younghyun, but there were a few mystery immortals he had come across that he never got much information on. Like, for example, how old they were. They felt old, but that wasn’t a great determiner of age. Taehyung can’t have imagined he was one of the oldest immortals walking the earth. Yeah, not much was processing at the moment. Not at all.

Jeongguk leans past Taehyung to get Jihoon’s attention. “So, you’re not an immortal? How’s that possible?” He asks.

“And who are you?” Jihoon asks, not threatening just a bit of boredom seeping into his voice.

“I’m Jeongguk, I’m, um, not an immortal.” He mumbles, shifting his hand into Taehyung’s for comfort now that Jihoon’s gaze is fully resting on him, alone.

“Hmm,” He hums in acknowledgment. “I’ve chosen to tie my heart to my wife, Taehee. I plan on dying with her.” Jihoon explains. A pin drop can be heard as if everyone is collectively holding their breaths. “I’m thankful you’ve found me, Younghyun. I have some things I want to discuss with you.”

“I’ve come here for one thing.” Younghyun finally speaks up, tightening his grip around Jaehyung’s waist. 

“And that is?” Jihoon prompts, a curious brow raised in Younghyun’s direction.

“I want to change Jaehyung back. He doesn’t want to be immortal.” The declaration sits heavy in the air. Jihoon’s gaze slides from Younghyun to Jaehyung — the boy who is trembling — not for a second does Jaehyung look up even at the sound of his own name.

Jihoon looks back to Taehyung and Jeongguk, “And why are the two of you here?” He deflects in lieu of addressing Younghyun’s demand.

“Uh,” Taehyung glances at Younghyun and Jaehyung before nervously setting his gaze back on Jihoon and Taehee. “I—I want to make Jeongguk immortal, or I—I want to tie my heart with his.” Taehyung chews at his bottom lip nervously. Jihoon simply nods in acknowledgment at Taehyung’s request.

“Perfect.” Jihoon’s lips turn up just the slightest. “I can no longer do that. Only an immortal can turn another.” Taehyung’s heart plummets. 

“However, that’s not a problem, Younghyun here will take over the responsibility of making new immortals,” Jihoon continues. He turns towards Younghyun who looks at him, eyes wide and terrified like a deer. “As my oldest immortal, I’m entrusting this task to you. Jeongguk can be the first immortal you turn.” Jihoon pauses and smiles, eyes gleaming, “A new generation.” 

Taehyung’s heart is practically thundering inside his chest. He can hear it in his ears. Jeongguk – his cute little muscle bunny, light of Taehyung’s life – squeezes Taehyung’s hand hard enough that he’s sure his bones are splintering under the pressure. Neither one can be bothered to care. They’ve succeeded. 

Jeongguk will become an immortal.

Jihoon focuses back on Younghyun’s demand with a deep sigh. “There is no antidote if that is what you were looking for. I cannot turn Jaehyung back into a mortal. There is no reversing immortality.” 

Just like that, it comes crumbling down. Younghyun knew. He _knew._ That doesn’t change the sick, churning feeling curling around his stomach. All this new information clouding his mind, the disappointment churning painfully in his gut. 

“The only solution I can offer is tying his heart. I can no longer do that either. It’s something _you_ will have to perform.” Jihoon gets up and disappears momentarily into a closed door down a hallway. Taehee gives Younghyun and Jaehyung a sad smile as Jihoon comes back into the room.

Jihoon carries a worn leather-bound journal. It looks as old, perhaps older than Younghyun, its edges peeling and curling. “Here,” Jihoon hands over the relic, placing it into Younghyun’s hands before taking a seat besides Taehee again. “The holy grail, in the flesh.” A smirk pulls at his lips. 

Younghyun rolls the journal around in his hands. He can’t look at Jaehyung. Can’t bear the thought of failing. Of disappointing Jaehyung, again. 

“In there are recipes for the elixir of life and tying a heart. As well as all the information I’ve recorded on every immortal I’ve made. I’ve tried to update the whereabouts and standings of each immortal, but we’re not the easiest to track down.” Jihoon puts a finger under his chin, joking but clearly pleased with himself, “I taught you guys well. Younghyun-ah, you were probably the most elusive out of everyone. If I hadn’t chanced upon Jaehyung, I probably would still be searching for you.” He lets out a dry chuckle.

Silence settles over the room, all the visitors glancing nervously at each other and Younghyun...Younghyun isn’t amused. Taehyung is not even sure he can find it in himself to be happy at the news that Jeongguk will be immortal.

“Why me?” Younghyun finally asks. It’s all he can ask. The only thing still floating around in his head muddled.

“Well, you weren’t my first choice. My first choice was actually Yan An. He was the second successful immortal I made. Just before Taehyung. However, Yan An met someone, wanted to tie his heart. It’s been awhile since then. I’m sure he’s long gone now.” Jihoon looks down, as if thinking about the possibility.

 _Jihoon looks sad_ , Younghyun thinks. He lets the loneliness of knowing someone for centuries and then losing them sink in and weigh down on him. Jihoon looks more than sad, Younghyun corrects. He looks mournful. Heartbroken. Dejected. And Younghyun pictures having to tie Jaehyung’s heart one day, knowing that he’ll watch him die like that. Heartbroken doesn’t begin to describe the look on Jihoon’s face, nor the emotion threatening to consume Younghyun now that he’s been saddled with this new reality. One he never thought he’d have.

“I have a question?” Jeongguk squeaks.

Younghyun stands up suddenly. The air shifts with tension as he looms over the sitting figures. Jeongguk piped down instantly, shrinking back into the couch. However, Taehyung stands up, unsure of what has suddenly taken over Younghyun.

“I refuse.” Younghyun murmurs.

“What?” Taehyung gasps.

“I refuse! I’m not doing this. I don’t want this!” Younghyun explodes, his voice fills every crevice of the room, giving no room for argument. He didn’t come here to be saddled with this responsibility, this _burden_.

His face folds into range, fists shaking and body quivering. “I didn’t ask for this bullshit and I am not doing it!” He roars, emphasizing the last three words.

Jaehyung thinks he’s never seen Younghyun like this. He scoots down the couch, unsure how close he should be to Younghyun while he’s throwing a fit. Taehyung stumbles to the ground, the fight drained out of him. A pile of limbs on the floor, he watches as Younghyun comes apart.

“How could you be so _selfish_ !” Younghyun seethes, fuming with every word. “You inconsiderate _asshole_.”

Younghyun steps closer so that he’s face to face with Jihoon. “Do—” He’s breathing so hard he can barely get the words out. “Do you even know what you’ve done? Jaehyung didn’t want this! I— _I_ didn’t want this for him. I left! I—I left so that he didn’t have to deal with th—this.” Younghyun quiets, the fight leaving him as despair takes over in its place. 

He steps around Jihoon, furthering himself from everyone. “I don’t want this responsibility and the last thing I wanted was for him to have to choose.” Younghyun suddenly feels tight. Everything feels tight. His chest is squeezing and the room feels small. The ceiling pressing him down into the ground. He leans sideways, the room tilts. He scrambles to grab hold of the wall to his left, he needs to leave. Has to get out of here.

Younghyun didn’t feel himself move, but he has one hand on the door before he knows it. A pressure on his shoulder has him spinning and the next moment, his back is slammed hard against the wood with a resounding crack. His shoulder blades feel shattered, his ears are ringing. He can hardly register Taehyung’s predatory gaze burning right through him.

“You can’t _do this_ to me!” Taehyung bellows, baritone voice seeping into every cracked bone in Younghyun’s back.

“Taehyung—” 

“Are you kidding me? You don’t get to just walk out!” Taehyung is pressing Younghyun further into the door by his neck. Younghyun thinks his windpipe is being crushed, but he can’t muster the strength to push Taehyung off. “You know what this means to me. You _know_. You have to turn Jeongguk, pl—please?” Taehyung’s arm, presses into Younghyun’s throat, slackens with the defeat in his voice.

Taehyung’s figure falls away from Younghyun’s blurry vision and suddenly he’s sucking in air again. He’s hunched over, breathing irregular, room shrinking, weight solely supported by the wood behind his back. He senses movement in his periphery and the door is opening from behind him, body stumbling out into the fresh air and down the steps. Cold pavement pressing into his palms, feeling jagged across his skin.

“Bri?” Rough hands – from strumming the strings of a guitar for so many nights, heavily calloused from never shying away from hard work – pull him up off the ground. “Bri? You’re okay.” Jaehyung presses into Younghyun, holds him tight in his embrace. With no other thoughts in his mind, Younghyun buries his face into Jaehyung’s shoulder, eyes closed tight to stop the world from spinning around him. “I’m okay Bri, I’m okay. You’re okay.” Jaehyung whispers, running thin, cold fingers through Younghyun’s hair.

_Bri_

The nickname triggers memories of warm bodies pressed close together behind curtained windows, hands intertwined next to cups of coffee, the very same hands pressed to his cheek or patting his back, drawing away eons of chilling loneliness away from his aching heart, allowing it to beat once more. Hands that dragged him into various music stores, fiddling with guitar strings, constantly active. 

_“Bri, Bri,_ _Bri_ , come back, come on,” Jaehyung murmurs softly. Younghyun let out a wet, shuddering heave, his whole body trembling once, finally registering his surroundings again.

“What was that?” Younghyun sucks in a lung full of air, his mind seeming to clear with that final breath.

“It kind of looked like a panic attack.” Jaehyung breaths softly, their bodies still so closely pressed together.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had one of those before.” He lets out a dry chuckle, finally straightening and standing on his own feet.

“Are you done now?”

Both Jaehyung and Younghyun turn to look at Jihoon, leaning casually against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest. He doesn’t look the least bit amused at the outburst Younghyun just had. He straightens himself, eyes hardening as he narrows in on Younghyun.

“Life is hard. I thought you would have figured that out by now. Listen,” Jihoon walks down the steps to stand in front of Younghyun and Jaehyung. “I don’t have time for tantrums and emo phases about how much life sucks. This is it. This is what I can offer. Now, would you like to change that young man in there or do you want to continue this fit out here?”

**X X X**

Younghyun and Jihoon have been gone for a bit now. Taehee left a few minutes ago for a pre planned meeting that couldn’t be delayed. Taehyung is curled up on Jeongguk’s lap. He reminds Jaehyung of a grown dog that thinks it is still a puppy, at present too big to comfortably sit on someone’s lap. Jaehyung can’t help but find them cute. Jeongguk is softly running his fingers through Taehyung’s hair. Jaehyung isn’t sure if the immortal is actually asleep or not.

“Jaehyung-ssi?” Jeongguk softly asks.

“Hmm?” Jaehyung looks up from his fiddling fingers. He has grabbed a hold of a loose thread and is attempting to unravel the couch beneath him, one thread at a time.

“I’m sorry, about everything. I know you didn’t want this.” Jeongguk tries his best at giving him a comforting smile but it comes off more somber than anything else.

“Um,” Jaehyung starts, wiggling in his spot to release some of the tension in his body. “I’m actually okay right now.” He shrugs for added effect.

“Oh,” Jeongguk is suprised, he perks up a little at Jaehyung’s confession, slightly shifting Taehyung on his lap. “Are you going to tie your heart?” Somehow, Jeongguk knew that would devaste Younghyun more than not being able to turn him back. He had a feeling that the outburst from Younghyun had come from a lot more than failing to turn Jaehyung back.

“No, I don’t think so. I can’t do that to my friends. That’s a burden I can’t place on them and I’ve already been such a burden to them the last few years. I think I’m ready to move on. Y’know?” Jaehyung explains.

“That’s actually really great to hear, Jaehyung-ssi.” Jeongguk says not particularly sure what else to say, but happy to hear it nonetheless.

Before the silence can get too stifling, Jihoon followed by Younghyun walks back into the living room; a vial of something grasped tightly in Younghyun’s hand. Younghyun drags himself onto the couch besides Jaehyung and tips into him, his forehead pressing uncomfortably against Jaehyung’s bony shoulder. Neither can be bothered to move. Younghyun reaches out blindly, waving the vial in his hand, aiming for Jeongguk but with minimal attempt to actually look for him.

Jeongguk, assuming this is the elixir, gets up to retrieve it from Younghyun’s flailing arm before he accidentally drops it. Younghyun doesn’t look like he’s in the right state to make another one if that were to happen. Jeongguk cradles the vial in his hands, not really sure what to do with it. Everyone, except Younghyun, is staring expectantly at him.

Taehyung, noticing Jeongguk’s hesitation, reaches for his hand, wrapping around the vial and interlacing their fingers. “If you don’t want to do this now, we can wait?” He asks, unsure about Jeongguk’s hesitation.

“Yeah,” Jeongguk nods, releasing his bottom lip from his teeth. “I want to do it somewhere special, please?” Jeongguk turns to Taehyung, showing him his wide doe eyes that have Taehyung melting.

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” Taehyung leans in, pressing a kiss to Jeongguk’s temple. He’s so endeared by this boy.

With a wide smile that often reminds Taehyung of a bunny, Jeongguk pulls away and looks at Jihoon, who has been staring at the door as if waiting for Taehee to reappear. “Um, so Jihoon-ssi?” Jeongguk asks, gaining Jihoon’s attention.

“Yes?” Jihoon asks, finally turning back to the group in his living room.

“So, uh, how did you become an immortal if an immortal has to make one?” Jeongguk asks, gaining the attention of everyone, even Younghyun.

“I wasn’t the first to try to make an immortal. There were a lot of failed attempts but with each try, the experiments become more immortal than mortal. I made the first successful immortal, Younghyun-ah. Even I was not a complete immortal.” Jihoon explains.

“What?” Younghyun finally sits up at Jihoon’s revelation.

Jihoon smiles warmly at their curious and awed gazes. Perhaps he was too harsh on them. Perhaps they are still too young, he thinks to himself. “Yeah, I was seventeen when I became an immortal. At least that’s what I wrote down in my journal. I can’t remember now. I’ve aged a little since then, gradually. I didn’t notice it at first. Not until Yan An pointed out that I didn’t look like a teenager anymore. The attempt at making me was a failure, but my attempt was a success. I imagine that Younghyun’s attempt might even create a better immortal.” Everyone was quiet at that. _A better immortal._

There isn’t much time for the silence to stretch on as the front door opens and Taehee walks in. It’s growing dark outside and Younghyun realizes they don’t have a hotel room. The last bus has already left. He supposes the hotel they stayed at previously might have rooms available. He didn’t realize he’d be spending this much money on this trip.

However, before Younghyun can even stand up Taehee is offering them to stay the night. “It’s dark out, it’s too late to go anywhere. Stay and you can catch a bus in the morning?” She convinces them easily, Younghyun’s wallet is grateful. 

The house isn’t big or grand. Taehee hands them some clean sheets and a few extra pillows. They make themselves comfortable on the couches in the living room. After they’ve eaten a light dinner, stomachs churning too much to retain anything heavier, Taehyung and Jeongguk cram themselves onto a single couch. Younghyun isn’t quite sure how they’ve maneuvered themselves to fit so comfortably, but he supposes they’ve had time to practice. Younghyun on the other hand makes himself comfortable on the floor, allowing Jaehyung to sleep on the couch. Younghyun lays on his back, eyes staring at the ceiling, then Jaehyung’s sleeping form, until his eyelids grow heavy and close on their own. His consciousness fades, leaving him with one thought. 

_Tomorrow_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bother me!!! I love chatting!!! You can send me questions if you're curious about anything and you can come hang with me on twitter if you want to be friends >.< I love friends. I would be very happy to answer any questions you might have about this story. Anything logistical, I've thought about a lot with this story, but some stuff just isn't going to make it in. So ask questions if you're curious.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
> 


	3. Part Three: The Final Bus Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung sucks in a deep breath, “Are we going to talk about what just happened or nah?”
> 
> “No.” Younghyun says sternly, lifting Jaehyung up off the ground. “We need to get out of here first – _fuck_. We have to find the journal!” Younghyun rapidly turns from side to side to locate his bag.
> 
> “Wait, why do we have to leave?” Jeongguk asks, his arms still wrapped around Taehyung who hasn’t moved an inch from his shoulder.
> 
> “Jeongguk, everyone here is dead.” Younghyun clenches his jaw around the last word, stressing the gravity of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this a bit earlier than I thought I would, but I was too excited to share it. [Frosche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosche) and I worked very hard on the Taekook and Jaehyungparkian fluff in this fic. But that's at the end, you'll have to work for it, tbh. I can't thank Frosche enough, this fic would have never been completed otherwise. Anyway, I didn't mention this, but my inspiration for the immortals was Baccano immortals. Where my anime fans at? Also, Deadpool's particular way of healing was also an inspiration. Thought I'd add that in.
> 
> Honestly, I've been so happy with this fic and so excited to share it with people, but like twenty people read the second part, so I guess people didn't like the first part? Idk, maybe it's too multifandom? Am I that bad of a writer, lol. I'll think of uploading my bonus later, I haven't written it yet.

“Younghyun-ah?” Jihoon calls as Taehyung and Jeongguk shuffle into the taxi. Jaehyung pauses and turns towards both of them, but Younghyun motions for him to get into the taxi as well. 

Younghyun walks back up the steps to stand in front of Jihoon, gait heavy. It’s silent for a second. A suffocating weight pressing on his chest. Younghyun doesn’t know what to say. He’s spent so long thinking Rain was a myth. But now, not only is Rain real, he is mortal. And Younghyun has his journal wrapped safely in his bag.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry.” Jihoon finally says. “I thought I was doing you a favor by turning Jaehyung-ah. I didn’t understand the circumstances and I acted impulsively. I’m sorry that my actions have caused you both pain.” 

Younghyun doesn’t know what to say. It’s not alright. It isn’t okay. But a small smile spreads across his lips anyway. Younghyun shakes his head, “Thank you.”

Younghyun turns to go down the steps once again, but Jihoon stops him once more. “I know how time works for you, it’s a little fuzzy and fast. But remember, I’m not dead right now. If you’re struggling, I’m here. I’ll always be right here. Don’t be a stranger.”

Younghyun thinks he sees the toll of being immortal deep in Jihoon’s eyes, in his posture and etched in the laugh lines on his cheeks. He knows how lonely it can all be. But Younghyun, for the first time, isn’t feeling the impending stretch of time. He looks back at the taxi and sees Jaehyung peering at him from the window. He sees Taehyung’s arms flailing about trying to grab Jeongguk's cheeks. The small smile on his lips grow into a wide encompassing heart.

“Thank you Jihoon-ssi.” Younghyun bows to show his deep respect for the First Immortal.

“Yah!” Jihoon chuckles. “Call me hyung from now on, okay?”

Younghyun nods, grateful for having met Jihoon. He gets into the taxi’s passenger side with one last wave at Jihoon and Taehee. Melancholy ebbs around him as their taxi approaches the bus terminal. But Jaehyung is there with a firm hand on his shoulder and a soft smile.

They get on the bus with no problem. Taehyung and Jeongguk escape to the back of the bus. Taehyung yanking at Jeongguk’s arm until he follows. Taehyung is laughing loud and deep while Jeongguk pouts at him.  _ Children _ , Younghyun thinks with a fond smile. He settles in next to Jaehyung, who has opted to sit closer to the front of the bus.

Jaehyung sighs softly and tilts into Younghyun, plopping his head on Younghyun’s shoulder. Jaehyung is a little too tall for this to be comfortable, but neither of them wants to move and readjust. Despite the height difference and the twinging in Jaehyung’s neck due to the angle, they’re more than content. 

The bus rumbles to life and pulls out of the station. Younghyun is still having trouble processing all that has happened. It happened so quickly. Seeing Jaehyung for the first time in three years. Meeting The First Immortal. Learning the secrets to immortality. And now, in a few hours time, Younghyun will have made his first immortal once Jeongguk takes the elixir. A new generation of immortals. He can’t believe Jihoon has trusted him with this.

“What are you thinking about?” Jaehyung asks, noticing the furrow in Younghyun’s brow.

“Just processing...everything.” Younghyun replies.

“Hmm,” Jaehyung nods, bumping his head into Younghyun’s chin. “A lot has gone down, indeed.”

“Jae?” Younghyun’s voice softens.

Jaehyung sits up at the tone of Younghyun’s voice and turns towards him as much as possible in their restricting chairs. “Yeah?” 

“I missed you. Like a fuck ton. I missed you so much.” Younghyun lets out a wet chuckle, he can’t believe he’s about to cry.

“Shit, Bri.” Jaehyung lets out a heavy breath. “You didn’t have to leave in the first place.”

“I had to. Or I wouldn’t have been able to let you go.” Younghyun finally lets out what he has kept bottled up this whole time.

“You wouldn’t have had to. Bri, I  _ love  _ you. I wish you had told me instead of running.” Younghyun stops breathing. He thinks so anyway. Jaehyung isn’t looking at him.

“I…” Younghyun doesn’t know what to say. “You wouldn’t have wanted to become an immortal.” Younghyun finally says.

“You don’t know that. Maybe we could have tied our hearts. Bri, you had to have known how much you meant to me?” Jaehyung seems almost desperate to get Younghyun to realize. “I was a mess when you left.”

“I love you too. So much, Jae.” Younghyun says after a few silent minutes.

Before Jaehyung can reply — his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage yet still light with the new information — the bus tilts.

Suddenly, screams pierce at their ears as Younghyun’s body rolls with Jaehyung’s. The bus tips violently before righting itself. And then it lurches, something large ramming in from behind, sending Younghyun flying far away from Jaehyung.  _ Screaming _ .  _ Wailing. _ The bus is tipping again and Younghyun’s side smacks hard against an uneven object, fracturing his ribs. Before he can scream out in pain, his body rolls again with the bus and Younghyun’s head smacks against something hard; glass breaks around him, cutting into his skin, his neck twists forcefully.

Everything goes dark.

**X X X**

Younghyun comes back into consciousness sore and feeling wrong. His neck snaps to the side, realigning with the rest of his spine. Younghyun tries to sit up as his body reshapes from the mangled form wasting away on the pavement. Heat is scorching the left side of his body. A quick glance to his left lets Younghyun know the bus is tipped over and ablaze, glass shards and chunks of metal on fire all around him. He needs to find Jaehyung.

Younghyun props himself up, his limbs now intact and functioning, notwithstanding the aching everywhere. There are bodies scattered around him that had flung out from the bus as well as the cars piled up behind the bus. He sees Jaehyung, face down, dark auburn hair soaked in what Younghyun prays isn’t blood.

Jaehyung twitches, his arm bent at an odd angle. Younghyun, still not able to get up, drags himself over to Jaehyung and helps him roll over. Jaehyungs arm snaps back into place. His face is scraped up, caked in blood, pieces of pavement embedded in his skin. 

Younghyun croaks, “Are you okay?” It’s basic and he knows strictly speaking that the answer is no. But he needs to hear Jaehyung’s voice.

“I’m al—–ive. I—I can’t see outta my eye.” Jaehyung’s voice breaks as he spits out some blood and props himself up. He scrambles for his eye but Younghyun pushes his hands out of the way and grabs his jaw. As delicately as possible, Younghyun pries open Jaehyung’s right eye that was swollen closed moments before. He tries not to gag at the piece of pavement lodged in his eye, blood oozing around it. As gently as he can, he scrapes out the piece of pavement, knowing that Jaehyung’s body will heal any inflicted damage .

A violent bellow of air whips past them. Deep and shattering, the half-sob, half-scream tears into Younghyun’s bones. “Taehyung,” He gasps, clamoring to his feet.

“Fuck, Jeongguk!” Jaehyung pulls himself up and they hobble as quickly as they can to where the sobbing and wailing is coming from.

The sight before their eyes is nothing short of a nightmare. Jeongguk is sprawled on his back, one knee bent unnaturally at the joint, the other kneecap completely shattered, pants completely shredded, whatever cloth still attached to his body completely soaked in crimson, the pool under him growing rapidly. Taehyung — draped over Jeongguk’s mangled body —– is sobbing heavily. Jaehyung notices the vial of elixir clutched tightly in Taehyung’s shaking hand, the other hovering unsurely on Jeongguk’s displaced shoulder.

Jaehyung drops down beside them and shoves Taehyung off. He goes willing, falling to the side like a ragdoll. Jaehyung leans in, checking. Jeongguk is still breathing. Shallow puffs of air. Garbled by blood. Younghyun can’t move. He can’t think. Taehyung’s sobbing has only grown in volume. 

“Brian! Now, help me!” Jaehyung snaps at Younghyun’s wooden form. “We have to change him now! He’s still alive.” Jaehyung practical snarls at the unresponsive shudder Younghyun gives him. “Fuck!” Jaehyung seethes. He reaches for Taehyung, pries the vial away from his fingers.

Fingers around Jeongguk’s jaw, Jaehyung tips him to the side, letting the blood escape his mouth. He moves behind Jeongguk, props the boy up in his arms, uncaps the vial and tips the liquid into his mouth. He massages down Jeongguk’s throat, getting the boy to swallow the elixir.

“Brian, now! We have to do this now.” He reaches for Younghyun’s arm and yanks him down beside him. “The spell, now. Say it!” 

Brian blinks back at him vacantly.

“Kang Younghyun!” Jae’s command pierces through the haze and the stunned immortal finally, finally snaps into action.

“Right, yes! Prop his head up, hold him steady,” Younghyun directs, cradling Jeongguk’s skull with both hands. Ashen hands come away bloody, Younghyun gulps his fear down and tries to squash the thought of  _ what if this fails _ . Pressing one palm down on top of Jeongguk’s heart, ignoring the unevenness of his sternum and the misplacement of his ribs,  _ fuck his lung is probably punctu _ – _ Focus Bri! _ , Younghyun clears his throat and begins the incantation. 

_ The words he rehearsed over and over with Jihoon. Jihoon stopping him and telling him to try again. He’s not curling his tongue around the words correctly. Try again and Younghyun does.  _ This time the words flow effortlessly from his lips —  _ fuck _ — this has to work.

The air stills. The crackling fire behind them adding an eerie undertone. 

Jeongguk’s heart stops beating. 

Younghyun can’t feel the unsteady thump against his hand anymore. Jaehyung presses two fingers to the side of Jeongguk’s neck, searching for a pulse. Nothing.

They wait one second. Then two. Sixty seconds pass. One minute becomes five. With every passing minute, Younghyun feels the strength in his body give away. Taehyung’s sobs are quieting, he lays prostrate, defeated and limp, forehead touching the pavement and hands clutched in a vice grip around Jeongguk’s blood-soaked hand. 

Jeongguk is dead.

Jaehyung has his head pressed up against the back of Jeongguk’s head; unfazed by the blood seeping down his face from the wound on the back of Jeongguk’s skull. He can’t move. He can’t let go.  _ Jeongguk isn’t dead. _ The fire blazes on, casting heat shadows around them and scorching their skin that feels icy no matter what. Jaehyung doesn’t notice that blood has stopped pouring out of Jeongguk’s skull.

A gasp rips out of Jeongguk’s lips, lurching forward to life and out of Jaehyung’s arms. Multiple snapping sounds register in their ears. Jeongguk blinks awake. Jaehyung deflates, collapsing back to the ground behind Jeongguk. Younghyun is sputtering, trying to suck in breaths of air and failing. Taehyung can’t take his eyes off of Jeongguk. Jaehyung doesn’t know what just happened, how it happened, but he doesn’t care.

_ Jeongguk is alive. _

Slowly the pool of blood lifts — droplet by droplet — back into Jeongguk’s body. Hovering as if unsure where to go, but then seeping back through the open wounds. The red fades away from his clothing, leaving it as if nothing had happened, besides the tears and smears of dirt. The blood that had been drying on Jaehyung’s face and neck peels away. Jaehyung watches in horrid fascination as the blood droplets float back into Jeongguk’s body. His wounds now sealed, leaving behind fresh, unmarred skin. As if he hadn’t been flung through the bus window and landed twenty feet away.

“Gguk?” Taehyung rasps. “Ggukie?” Taehyung trembles trying not to throw himself at the new immortal.

“TaeTae I feel like I just got reassembled. D—did my shoulder just reattach itself?” Jeongguk rotates his shoulder just to be sure. Taehyung can’t take it anymore and dives into Jeongguk’s arms, burying his head into Jeongguk’s newly attached shoulder and placing a kiss at the exposed skin there. 

“Ggukie, Ggukie,” Tae whispers to himself in a trance, soaking in Jeongguk’s presence. He’s alive.

“The first death is always the hardest.” Younghyun says stoically, as if he’s speaking from experience. Jaehyung can’t contain the hysterical laughter erupting from him. It’s not funny. It’s really not. But Jaehyung just experienced being thrown from a bus and coming back to life. Not to mention, he thought he had just witnessed Jeongguk dying after trying in vain to save him. So no, it’s not funny. But Jaehyung has to do something or he might just start screaming. So instead he laughs. He laughs until tears are pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Jaehyung sucks in a deep breath, quelling the beginnings of a stitch on his side, before sobering, “Are we going to talk about what just happened or nah?”

“No.” Younghyun says sternly, lifting Jaehyung up off the ground. “We need to get out of here first—  _ fuck _ . We have to find the journal!” Younghyun rapidly turns from side to side to locate his bag.

“Wait, why do we have to leave?” Jeongguk asks, his arms still wrapped around Taehyung who hasn’t moved an inch from his shoulder.

“What do you think the police are going to think when they find the four of us virtually unharmed? Jeongguk, everyone here is  _ dead _ .” Younghyun clenches his jaw around the last word, stressing the gravity of the situation.

“Fuck, we need our bags.” Jaehyung starts scrambling to locate any sign of the luggage they brought.

“No, leave it, we just need the journal and then we have to get out of here.” Younghyun grabs Jaehyung, trying to calm his frantic movements.

“But if we leave our bags then they’ll know that four passengers are missing.” Jeongguk adds in, concern lacing his words as he struggles to lift Taehyung and himself up.

“Doesn’t matter. They have the ticket stubs, they already know how many passengers were supposed to be on the bus, but if you guys don’t mind, I’d rather they worry about what happened to four passengers instead of questioning why we aren’t injured.” Younghyun’s concern spurs everyone into action. Jaehyung darts back towards the bus while Taehyung and Jeongguk start searching through the scattered belongings that were flung during the wreck.

Younghyun joins Jaehyung at the bus, crawling through a shattered window that isn’t surrounded by fire. The inside of the bus is like an oven. Sweltering. Younghyun feels like his skin is peeling and melting off, but he needs the journal. The heat won’t kill him anyway. Jaehyung yanks a burnt bag down from the overhead compartment as sirens sound in the distance.

“Fuck!” Taehyung practically snarls.

“I found it!” Jaehyung hollers, ripping open the bag and removing a relatively unscathed journal from it’s depths.

“Shit, let’s go!” Younghyun grabs Jaehyung’s wrist and starts pulling them through the bus. Fire licks at their skin, but they’ll be fine. They have to get out now, because Younghyun doesn’t know what he’ll do if they get caught here.

The four immortals take off like bats out of hell, sprinting down the side of the highway, praying the police won’t arrive until they’re at least out of sight. The car pile up behind the bus has virtually stopped traffic flow, leaving them to sprint freely to the nearest exit. Seoul couldn’t be that far away now, they were on the bus for nearly two hours.

Taehyung grasps at Jeongguk’s arm, pulling them to a stuttering stop. He can’t keep the sprint up any longer. Younghyun and Jaehyung slow down in response. Jaehyung practically wilts into Younghyun’s side. They’re panting, practically gasping for breath. The adrenaline that had spurred them on merely ten minutes ago has decidedly abandoned them.

“If,” Taehyung sucks in a breath. “Wasn’t immortal,” He sucks in another. “Be dead.”

It’s a little gurgled and not quite grammatically correct, but Jaehyung can’t help to wheeze along in agreement. “Can’t breath.” He wheezes again.

“What are we going to do?” Jeongguk finally huffs after a stretch of silence and everyone has retained some normalcy of breath.

They’re far away enough from the crash site now that they should be safe from the police finding them. Provided the police don’t jump in their cars and start searching for them. Younghyun can see a sign just down the highway that indicates an exit a mile away.

“There,” Younghyun points out the sign to everyone. “We need to get there and call someone to pick us up.”

That seems to trigger something in Jeongguk. He starts frantically patting at his body until he pulls a crumbling and bent phone. Completely destroyed. “Nononononono!” Jeongguk wails, cradling the destroyed piece of technology in his hands.

“Shit,” Jaehyung sighs, pulling out his phone, destroyed as well.

Taehyung shrugs. He has no clue where his phone has gone. It had probably flown off of him when he was flung from the bus. Younghyun appears to be in a similar situation. They share a lopsided frown, an understanding that it will probably take a while for them to buy new ones. Especially with no insurance to cover anything they’ve lost.

Younghyun breathes a sigh of relief at recovering his wallet from one of his pockets. It’s in tatters, but the contents seem to be mostly intact. His relief is short-lived. Sirens are heading straight for them, coming from the other side of the highway. 

“Bushes, now!” Taehyung starts pushing them towards the guardrail. He leaps over first, dragging Jeongguk behind him. The four of them dive into the tree line and out of plain view from the approaching police cars and ambulances.

“Shit, we need to get out of here.” Jaehyung grunts. Younghyun couldn’t agree more.

**X X X**

After thirty minutes of walking down a deserted highway and struggling to find someplace to stop once they’re off the exit ramp, the four immortals find a gas station. Taehyung collapses onto the bench outside the gas station, Jeongguk and Jaehyung are quick to follow. Younghyun takes a deep breath, trying to clear his mind.

“Can we talk about what just fucking happened now?” Jaehyung huffs out, exhaustion and disbelief seeping into each word. “‘Cause I’ve injured myself before, but blood has never floated back into my body!” Jaehyung waves his arms exasperatedly. 

“Jihoon said a new generation of immortals.” It’s all Younghyun has to offer. “I gotta call him and then we need to find a way back to Seoul. We’re just outside the city. Jae, do you think Matt or Sammy would come pick us up?”

“Nah, they don’t have cars.” Jaehyung sighs.

“Taehyung, Jeongguk, do you guys have any friends that could pick us up?” Younghyun tries again.

“Maybe?” Taehyung shrugs.

“Fine, I’m going to call Jihoon. Be right back.” Younghyun enters the gas station and immediately goes up to the front counter where an uninterested employee is sitting. “Do you have a phone I can use? My friends and I were in a crash.” Younghyun explains, just letting the exhaustion from the past few days seep into him fully. 

“Oh, is it that pile up on the highway?” The cashier is suddenly more engaged, leaning forward on the counter to study the tears in Younghyun’s clothing.

“Yeah,” Younghyun rubs nervously at the back of his neck. “So, is there a phone I can use?”

“Um, yeah, over there.” The cashier points out a secluded wall with a phone hanging off it in the back of the store.

Younghyun makes quick work of calling Jihoon. Jihoon — to say the least — is shocked to be receiving a phone call from them so soon. Younghyun explains their situation as well as he can, despite not even really understanding it himself. Jihoon breathes a sigh of relief hearing that Jeongguk has survived and they got to him in time. While Younghyun is describing Jeongguk’s newfound immortality, he simultaneously tries to scribble down some notes into the journal. Jeongguk doesn’t regenerate like the rest of them and heal like they do.  _ He reassembled _ . Jihoon finds that fascinating. 

Something that occured to Younghyun as he is describing Jeongguk’s immortality is that he can’t feel him as an immortal. The distinct immortal sensing is nonexistent. Jihoon can’t offer an explanation as to why immortals can sense each other in the first place. He had settled on a safety mechanism centuries ago. Younghyun has to agree, he too thought that was the most likely explanation to the phenomenon. However, Jeongguk doesn’t have it. He doesn’t pass out overwhelmed from meeting two extremely ancient immortals. Inversely, even though Jeongguk was technically a baby, Younghyun should still have felt  _ something. _

“Wow, he really is the first of a new generation.” Jihoon concludes.

Taehyung tries to remember the phone numbers of some of his close friends and eventually a friend from his theater group, Hyungsik, picks up. Taehyung explains their situation to his friend — not in too much detail — and now they wait. Thank god Hyungsik actually owns a car. Jaehyung has very few friends with the ability to drive, let alone actually owning a car.

They stand around, wandering in circles, and pacing back and forth, waiting restlessly for Hyungsik to show up. The air weighs heavy on their shoulders, each deep in thought.

Jaehyung knows he can’t simply crawl back to Matthew and Sammy and expect them to keep babying him like they have been for the last few years. He can’t sit around and mope anymore. He has an eternity now. 

Younghyun feels a bit lost. He has to go back to China. He is actually building a pretty solid life there with his new job. Even if he decides not to stay in China, there are still things he needs to take care of there. No more running. But that also includes not running from Jaehyung again. Not after everything they’ve been through in the last couple of days.

Taehyung and Jeongguk are having a different problem. They’d spent a good chunk of their relationship working to make Jeongguk immortal. Now that he’s immortal, what do they do? Jeongguk has a college degree, he supposes he should start applying for jobs and stop working at the market. Taehyung supposes he should get an actual job, put his suits to good use. But they have an eternity to figure out what to do next. An eternity together and Taehyung really couldn’t have hoped for more.

“Jae?” Younghyun calls over the auburn haired immortal. It’s one of the things that has changed about the Jaehyung he used to know. The one he had fallen in love with had continuously bleached his hair every month and wore thick rimmed glasses. Younghyun has to admit, he missed the glasses, but at least Jaehyung’s hair looks healthier now and he seems to like wearing contacts. The Jaehyung he’d fallen in love with all those years ago had been vibrant and sarcastic. Jaehyung has his quiet moments, where he and Younghyun sit in his apartment, a guitar between them, and ponder the greater meanings of the world. Jaehyung once called him a “sad soul” and that has stuck with him. 

The first time Younghyun met Jaehyung was in a music competition. Jaehyung and his friend, Sammy, were both competing with their guitars. Neither had won, but Younghyun had fallen in love with the tall, gangly boy on the stage. As they grew, Jaehyung became a confident man and the way he shreds on a guitar had given Younghyun goosebumps like never before. Although, Younghyun doesn’t love this Jaehyung any less. This one with a more reserved disposition and thoughtfulness. One reason Younghyun had left in the first place was to preserve the Jaehyung he witnessed on stage. The one that belonged in the spotlight. Unknowingly, his leaving had been exactly what destroyed the person he wished to protect.

“This has been one hell of a trip.” Jaehyung snorts, coming to stand next to Younghyun.

“I honestly don’t even know what I expected.” Younghyun shakes his head in disbelief. It  _ had  _ been one hell of a trip. “But it’s not over yet.”

“Whatcha mean?” Jaehyung’s brows furrow.

“We have to decide what comes next. I have to go back to China, I’ve set up a new life there. But I don’t want to just leave you, not again.” Younghyun murmurs the last part, knowing Jaehyung will still probably hear it.

“I don’t want you to leave either.” Jaehyung’s shoulders fall at the thought. “I don’t know, Bri. I’m tired of what I’ve been doing and I don’t want to be a burden to my friends anymore. I honestly have no clue what to do. God, I’ve been moping around like a child for the last three years and I’m so tired of it. I want to go with you.”

“Wait, to China?” Younghyun can’t believe the words that come out of Jaehyung’s mouth.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I’ve been thinking. I love Matty and Sammy, but in the end I’m only going to bring them pain.” That realization had hurt the most. “They’re going to grow old. And, well, I’m not. They need to live their lives not being held back by me. I just—I just can’t be there with them anymore. Eventually they’ll notice that I’m not aging and I just think it’s probably best that they don’t know about any of this. So, yeah, I wanna go to China with you, if y’know, you want me to?” Jaehyung rubs nervously at his arm, maybe expecting Younghyun to say no despite the conversation they were having on the bus.

“No, of course Jae.” Jaehyung lets out a deep breath of relief. “I want you to come with me. We can honestly go wherever you want and do whatever you want. I don’t need to stay in China, but I do have to go back for a bit. But we can do anything. And you can keep in touch with Matt and Sammy. This doesn’t have to be the final goodbye.” Younghyun says softly.

“That sounds nice.” It’s even nicer to see Jaehyung smile. And perhaps infinitely nicer to feel that smile press into his own lips. Younghyun cannot help mirroring it with a grin of his own. Jaehyung’s lips are slightly chapped, but he can’t stop smiling and Younghyun wouldn’t ask for it to be any other way.

“Hyung!” Taehyung’s voice pulls Jaehyung and Younghyun out of their own little world. Taehyung is hugging a man that can be none other than Hyungsik, Taehyung’s theater friend.

“He’s calling him hyung?” Jaehyung chuckles.

Younghyun merely shrugs, “I guess Taehyung thinks he’s younger?” They share a look because they both know Taehyung is ancient compared to Hyungsik. They follow Jeongguk into the back seat, greeting the new addition to their adventure.

**X X X**

“Thank you again for coming to pick us up,” Both Younghyun and Jaehyung bow deeply before waving goodbye to Taehyung and Jeongguk.

"Don't disappear on us, got it?" Taehyung reminds Younghyun one last time, getting a nod in response from the eldest immortal.

“You ready?” Younghyun asks, taking Jaehyung’s hand in his own.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” The classic line slips effortlessly from Jaehyung’s lips in English. 

Sammy nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of their apartment door opening. Matthew is not supposed to be back for a few more hours. “What the—” He mutters at seeing Jaehyung and Younghyun standing in the doorway — holding hands no less and in shredded articles of clothing.

“Sorry I didn’t call. I actually broke my phone.” Jaehyung says as if to explain. “Where’s Matty?”

“Uh, working, duh.” Sammy replies, still staring at their joined hands. “What happened to your—where’s your—what happened to your phone?” Sammy blurts out all at once.

“Oh, right.” Jaehyung should have known he’d be getting this type of reaction. “Don’t worry about it.” Jaehyung waves off Sammy’s obvious concern.

“Where does he work?” Younghyun asks instead, actually interested, despite using it as a distraction.

“He’s a choreographer for an entertainment company near here.” Jaehyung explains, kicking off his shoes and moving farther into the apartment, dragging Younghyun with him.

“Oh cool, which one?” He asks.

“DSP Media, right?” Jaehyung checks in with Sammy, who nods.

“So, did you have fun in Seosan?” Sammy finally asks.

“Uh, it was eventful.” Jaehyung finally settles on. “So,” He starts, finally letting go of Younghyun and sitting on the couch next to Sammy. “I wanted to tell you and Matt together, but I’ll just...say it...now.” Jaehyung feels Sammy prickle next to him. “I want to go travel with Bri for a while, so I—” Jaehyung pauses for a breath, “I will be moving out.”

“You’re leaving?” Sammy deadpans.

“Well, n—not permanently. But Bri and I are going to travel for a bit.” Jaehyung leans in and lowers his voice, “You know how much I missed him.”

Sammy wants to give in, because he  _ does _ know. He knows all too well how much Jaehyung missed Younghyun. But he can’t give in. “You’re going to go run off with this—this—this dickwad!” Sammy’s immediate transition into English is a bit jolting for both Jaehyung and Younghyun who have been listening to Korean for the past couple of days. “He left and then popped back up out of nowhere and you’re just—you’re just going to run back to him?”

“We talked about it, okay? He has reasons and I have my reasons. Can you just—just please support me? I’m already struggling so much, just please?” With that final ‘please’ Jaehyung lets go of everything that has been building and piling up on top of him into tear-filled eyes. 

Before Sammy can say a thing, the tears spill over and Jaehyung is sobbing. “Fuck!” Sammy sprints into action. Jaehyung is technically the elder between them, but Sammy has always felt protective over Jaehyung. He’s always been accident prone and sickly. Sammy can’t stand to see the elder in tears. All he wants to do is hug the other and keep him from pain.

Younghyun moves forward too, gently pulling Jaehyung into his arms, a comforting hand rubbing soothingly into his lower back. “I know, I know.” He whispers into Jaehyung’s hair.

“I wanna go lay down.” Jaehyung says, wiping at his eyes and pulling away from Younghyun. “We’ll talk about this when Matthew gets back, ‘kay?” Sammy nods, feeling like shit for having made Jaehyung cry like that. “Come on,” Jaehyung pulls gently at Younghyun, needing the comfort from someone who understands.

Matthew doesn’t take the news much better. Neither he nor Sammy can stop the pangs of jealousy and betrayal. The shift in Jaehyung is clear to both of them. Younghyun has filled the void that had left Jaehyung so empty for the past few years. And that hurt more than Sammy and Matthew want to admit.

“So, I need to apply for a visa, but where are we going after China?” Jaehyung asks. Technically he has U.S. citizenship and probably doesn’t need too many visas to visit other countries. 

“Well, where do you want to go? We’ll do whatever you want.” Younghyun replies. He’s sitting on Jaehyung’s bed, watching him try to get organized and pack what he can. They won’t be leaving for a bit as it’ll take a couple of days to get the visa. “We can eventually make our way to Europe?” Younghyun suggests.

“I want to visit the Burj Khalifa.” Jaehyung announces after a moment of thought.

“Alright,” Younghyun chuckles. “After China we’ll go straight to Dubai. We do have to settle at some point. Get a job or two.”

“Sounds like adulting.” Jaehyung code switches between Korean and English, causing Younghyun to snort.

“Jae,” Younghyun grabs his attention. “I think once we’ve settled you should get back up on stage. I want you to start performing again.”

Jaehyung freezes. “I don’t know.” Jaehyung sits down on the bed next to Younghyun. “It’s just not the same. I can’t have a following or fans. I just feel like I won’t be sharing the music with anyone.” defeat seeps deep into his voice.

“Jae, baby, it’s not always about the fans. You love performing. Maybe you can’t be famous, but that shouldn’t stop you from doing something you’re passionate about. I don’t want you to give this up.” Younghyun tries.

Jaehyung is thoughtful, thinking over the idea forming on his tongue. “Only if you do it with me.”

“What?” Younghyun is lost for words.

“Come on Bri!” The excitement pours in from Jaehyung’s voice. “You’re vocal range is insane. And you always wrote the best lyrics. Please, do it with me?”

“You want me to sing emo songs with you in dingy clubs?” Younghyun raises his eyebrows skeptically.

“Of course! We’ll be the next best thing since Paul McCartney and John Lennon, but gay, of course.” Jaehyung jokes.

“Anything for you.” Younghyun sighs softly, conceding. He can’t believe how much he means it as well.

Younghyun stares fondly at the man that has changed his world. He stares at their reflection in the mirror hanging off the closet door. Watching himself positioned by Jaehyung’s side as he shuffles his belongings while humming a soft tune, Younghyun can imagine them spending an eternity together just like this. Side by side.

This is just the beginning.

**X X X**

Taehyung hugs his friend goodbye. “Thanks so much again hyung, you’re a lifesaver.” 

They move slowly down the hall and approach their door with hesitation. The last time they’d been in their apartment Jeongguk was mortal. Everything has changed since. Jeongguk nearly  _ died _ . And Taehyung can’t imagine coming back to this apartment without him. This place was no home without Jeongguk. Just another cell to remind him of his eternal imprisonment of loneliness. 

Taehyung stands rigid in front of the door, one hand on the doorknob. He suddenly has no strength to unlock and open it. Sensing the turmoil brewing within his boyfriend, Jeongguk loops his arms around Taehyung’s waist and presses his chest to Taehyung’s back, nuzzling his nape.

“Hyung,” he whispers softly. “It’s okay, I’m here,” Jeongguk presses a chaste kiss to his shoulder, he then rests his chin there. “You saved me, hyung. I won’t ever leave you, now. Okay?” Jeongguk begins to sway their bodies slightly together, side to side. 

Taehyung’s body starts to tremble, wracked with sobs. Taehyung sobs and sobs, gradually becoming even more wretched, all the while Jeongguk just holds on to him. Pets his head soothingly, a constant stream of assurance spilling from his lips.  _ Warm. He’s so warm _ . That is all Taehyung can think of.  _ Thank God. Thank God. _

Jeongguk ushers them in and sits Taehyung on the floor, wiping his tears and tearing off a piece of his already tattered shirt to give Taehyung something to blow his nose with. Jeongguk’s thoughtlessly selfless act causes Taehyung to burst into a fresh set of tears. Jeongguk’s eyes widen in alarm and hurries to latch himself back to the crying immortal. 

“Ah, hyung,” he whines, “How will we ever get to unpacking these boxes if you keep crying, hmm? We have a whole home of our own to furnish,” Jeongguk waves a hand, gesturing around the room. Taehyung would have bawled at the word home, if Jeongguk didn’t start teasing him, “Aigoo, aigoo, when did my boyfriend become such a crybaby, hmm? I thought I was the baby in this relationship.” Jeongguk pouts.

Taehyung suddenly pushes him away, glaring, and thumps a fist softly onto Jeongguk’s chest. They look at each other, Jeongguk amused, until Taehyung breaks a crooked smirk of his own. 

“Come here,” the older says, cupping Jeongguk’s face with both hands and pulling him in for an urgent kiss. Jeongguk goes willingly, eyes closed and face lax. Taehyung kisses his precious baby like it’s their last kiss. Softly, sweetly, so gentle it snatches Jeongguk’s breath away. He couldn’t help the small whimper that slipped out. Taehyung devours the sound and kisses his baby with more fervor. Each peck conveying  _ I love you, I love you, I love you,  _ until they both became a giggling mess on the floor.

Sunlight filters into the room, bouncing off their skin. The light reflects off the crown of Jeongguk’s head, creating a halo around him, and Taehyung caresses the face of his angel with his thumb. 

“What do you want to do now, baby?” Taehyung’s voice is deep and husky from sacrificing his breathing to shower his baby with love. The deep timbre reverberates in the shell of Jeongguk’s ear, threatening to make the younger blush.

“Me? I want to shower, change out of these clothes, take a nap, unpack these boxes,” Jeongguk rambles on.

Taehyung chuckles and grabs Jeongguk’s flailing hands by the wrists, drawing them to his lips and kissing the tender skin of the inside of his wrist. “I meant with our life. Where do you want to go from here?”

Jeongguk sits, pondering silently. “Uh...I should get a job, right?”

“How about photography? We can publish our own site, work from the shadows? That probably won’t be enough income though,” Taehyung frowns.

“Well, it’s not like we need the money to feed ourselves anymore. But I’m not giving up on lamb skewers, hyung.” Jeongguk pouts at the thought of rescinding his favorite food, receiving a head tousle in response.

“Jeonggukie, would you like to dance?” 

Jeongguk perks up at the mention of that, “You think so? You think I can continue to dance, hyung?” the younger shuffles forward in excitement. Taehyung almost coos at how much his baby truly does resemble a bunny sometimes. Eyes wide and glowing in wonderment.

“Of course! I moonlighted as a performer in a past lifetime, you know? Background dancers aren’t that much different from theater troupes. We might have to move from city to city before you get too famous, but that won’t be until a few years at a time.” Taehyung explains, his rectangular grin finally making an appearance again.

Jeongguk can’t help but fall in love all over again with Taehyung. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Please hyung,” the younger practically launches himself into Taehyung’s arms, in his excitement toppling themselves over and they both end up sprawled on the floor. He peppers open mouthed kisses all over Taehyung’s face, pleased that he has a whole lifetime and more to shower the man before him with love and affection.

Taehyung releases a full-belly laugh, his worries and loneliness dissipating like white smoke in the air. He feels like the eternal winter in his soul is finally ending, giving way to spring. For the first time in eons, Taehyung finally feels truly light. And the centuries of loneliness ebb away like melting ice turning into a flowing river again.

“Okay, okay, bun. Go shower now. We look like we’ve been to hell and back.” Taehyung pinches his boyfriend’s side.

Jeongguk pouts, rubbing at his side. “We don’t have money for the bills yet. We should shower together!” And Taehyung can’t deny his sweet bunny anything, not even if he wants to. Which, let’s be clear here, he doesn’t.

“Just to save water, right bun?” Taehyung says nonchalantly, teasing Jeongguk back to make up for the crybaby comment earlier. He pretends to not see the younger’s even more pronounced pout and pink-tipped ears.

“Well,” Jeongguk twists the strands of his mangled shirt around his fingers. “Maybe more than just saving water?” And yeah, Taehyung smiles. He really can’t deny his bunny a single thing.

**X X X**

“So?” Jaehyung nudges Younghyun. They’re sitting close, skin pressed against each other, the divider raised so that nothing was keeping them apart. The airplane ride shouldn’t be that long, but Jaehyung would rather not spend it with a divider between them.

“So?” Younghyun nudges him back.

“What are we?” Jaehyung pauses. “I mean like, are we dating?” He was unsure about asking originally, but now a weight seems to be lifting from his chest.

“Hmm,” Younghyun hums thoughtfully, not expecting the question so suddenly, but obviously knowing the answer despite the suddenness. “I think it’s deeper than that.” He settles on.

With a quirk of his head, Jaehyung asks, “Then, we’re getting married?”

Younghyun can’t suppress his smile even if he tries. “Baby, I think it’s deeper than that.”

“What do you mean it’s deeper than that? What’s deeper than marriage?” Jaehyung snorts at the exasperated look on Younghyun’s face.

“What do you mean, what do I mean? We’re eternal soulmates, babe.” Younghyun rolls his eyes. “You’re stuck with me for eternity.”

Jae pauses, brain working in overload to process that. “Okay, yeah, I guess I can live with that.”

“You better. You’ll be alive forever.”

“With you,” Jaehyung smirks.

Younghyung smiles back, utterly smitten. 

_ With you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, ya know, ya wanted to be friends I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6) and a [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6) if you want to ask questions. I'd love some feedback. I had so much fun writing this story and I really worked so hard. There were months I was sure it wouldn't see the light of day. But I'm happy to have shared it with the few people who have read it.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next Jaehyungparkian fic, it's gonna be dark. Idk if anyone read the oneshot I posted recently, but it's getting some chapters and it's going to be disturbing :)
> 
> So, again, thank you to those who did actually read this. I hope the ending was satisfying!


	4. Epilogue: No More Buses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See you in a decade, Jae-ah. Bye Hyung!” Taehyung hangs up promptly, the two barely catching Jeongguk’s soft goodbye.
> 
> “You’re gonna regret that. I’m not living on an island with you for two decades.” Younghyun says, getting up to avoid Jaehyung’s pout.
> 
> “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna lose.” he hopes.
> 
> “Tae is pretty stubborn, plus he’s got Jeongguk there. You know how they lose time.” Jaehyung gulps at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I bet you guys weren't expecting to see this story again, but I missed my immortals and I had a few more things I wanted to say and wrap up so here they are. Honestly, I edited this, I really did, but I'm tired. I edited this entire fic and re-uploaded all the parts and I am exhausted. I added more detail in the other parts, but it's not worth rereading tbh. Just more minor details.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is 100% done now. I'm going to miss them all so much, but I know they'll be together forever...because they're immortal and nothing can ever be erased from the internet. Also, this was weird to write because I had to think about the future and then I started thinking about how COVID-19 probably effected them and it was so odd to put myself decades into the future. I tired though, hope you enjoy!

Jaehyung has to turn away. If he doesn't, the tears will come and Jaehyung is not sure if they’ll ever stop.

“Let’s go, okay?” Younghyun gently takes Jaehyung’s hand in his, pulling him along. 

They sit in their car for a while. The silence between them is heavy. Younghyun has feared this for a while. He had hoped they would have more time. It feels like they have all the time in the world and they do. That’s what immortality is. Time becomes nothing but a construct, a rule they no longer have to follow. The thing is, others have to follow it. And while time might not register for Younghyun and is a little fuzzy for Jaehyung, the rest of the world still operates on a timed schedule. So Younghyun knew this was coming. He hoped it could have been easier. Saying goodbye never is.

“They didn’t recognize me.” Jaehyung says softly.

“They did though.” Younghyun replies. “She said you looked just like her son. It made them happy Jae, I promise,” he tries in an attempt to reassure.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come.” Jaheyung says instead, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“Jae baby,” Younghyun says softly, reaching over the console to wrap Jaehyung’s hand in his own. “Your mom smiled so brightly seeing you. She may not have known it was you, but somehow I think she did, deep down. You did the right thing.”

“What if that just h—hurt them m—more?” his voice cracks around the words.

“No baby. All three of you needed this.” he continues trying his best to cheer up the auburn haired immortal.

“I just feel like shit now.” Jaehyung chuckles wetly, slumping further down the seat and letting go of Younghyun’s hand in the process.

“You would’ve regretted not saying goodbye.” Jaehyung knows that’s true, but the thought did little to ease the stinging pain in his heart right now.

“Does this get any better?” Jaehyung whispers finally.

Younghyun doesn’t really want to answer. It’s not what the younger immortal wants to hear. But he’s always been painfully blunt with Jaehyung. “No.” he answers simply. “Saying goodbye never gets better. Especially saying goodbye to your parents. You could live for one thousand years and saying goodbye will always hurt.” 

“I think I get it now.” Jaehyung says.

“Hmm?” Younghyun prompts.

“Bri, I’m sorry.” Jaehyung says with no explanation.

Younghyun is just the slightest bit confused as his stomach twists with uncertainty. “Jae, about what?”

“I finally get it. I was mad at you for so long. I blamed you for what happened to me. I don’t think I ever really got over it. You leaving me, I mean. I just held on to that anger for so long. But I get it now. Hurts a lot less to just leave, to not say a word. It's easier to be mad than to cry.” Jaehyung finishes, straightening up in his seat and then slumping over to rest his head in his hands.

“Jae, I—”

“I’m sorry for never telling you. I thought it would eventually just fade, but I’ve been holding on to it for nearly thirty years. Can you believe it’s really been thirty years, Bri? And I’ve just been mad this entire time about you abandoning me.” he lets out a humorless chuckle.

“Why did you never say anything?” Younghyun asks, a little disbelieving at the turn of the conversation. 

Jaehyung shrugs. “I wasn’t always mad, y’know. There were some years I didn’t even think about it. I don’t know,” he lets out a frustrated groan. “It’s ‘cause I understood. I got where you were coming from, but I just felt irrationally mad that you did it to me.”

Younghyun was a little hurt if he’s being honest. He thought that they were on the same page. That they communicated and understood each other. That apparently wasn’t the case. “Why now? What changed?” Younghyun feels a little colder despite the humidity of spring soaking into their little sedan.

“I’m not going to say goodbye ever again.” Jaehyung breathes out, tone cold, sending a chill down Younghyun’s spine. He reaches for the glove box, popping it open and pulling out two letters that already have addresses and are ready to mail. That’s supposed to be the next stop, but Jaehyung has a different plan. He reads the names that the letters were addressed to. He hasn’t seen his friends in two decades, and that hurts like hell. But they are still talking. Jaehyung hasn’t been ready to let his friends go. That changes now.

Sammy now goes by Woosung and is the lead singer of a band that Jaehyung and Younghyun love listening to. Matthew is still working as a choreographer, but has decided to spontaneously get a PhD in developmental psychopathology. He brims with pride for his friends. They are living their lives to the fullest. Jaehyung is stuck in a point in time for the rest of his immortal life. He is no longer a part of Sammy and Matthew’s lives despite how desperately he has tried to hold on to them. 

He tears the letters in two.

“Jae!” Younghyun gasps.

“I can't keep holding on anymore. It’s best to just leave.” Jaehyung explains. “I’m not saying goodbye again.”

Younghyun’s heart clenches painfully at the immortal’s words. “Jae, don’t just cut them off like that.”

“Brian, stop, please.” Jaehyung sucks in a shuddering breath. “I don’t want to cry.” he exhales slowly and unsteadily. “If I start I don’t kn—know if I’ll ever stop.”

“Okay, okay, okay.” Younghyun reaches for him, leaning over the divider in between them and clumsily wrapping his arms around the young immortal. “Let’s go home, okay?”

Jaehyung nods, letting Younghyun’s warmth comfort him. All he wants to do in this moment is burn the torn letters in his hands. He’ll probably have to suffice with tossing them in the trash. They’ve stopped keeping anything that could start fires, like lighters and matches, in their apartment since Taehyung and Jeongguk moved in. Those two cannot be trusted. Younghyun puts a lock on their knife drawer a couple years back because he was tired of having to find ways to dispose of Taehyung’s fingertips. God, he wishes that they could all heal like Jeongguk.

He stares out the window as Younghyun drives them home. He clutches the ruined letters in his hands as the scenery of Seoul passes by them. Cars zooming every which way and people walking outside and enjoying their lives. Jaehyung’s heart clamps up. He wishes they were anywhere else but Seoul. Wishes that they had never come back. Somewhere within the city, Sammy and Matthew are living their lives. His parents are growing sick and dying within the city boundaries. And well, Jaheyung is the same as ever.

“Let's move again.” He says as Younghyun pulls into the parking garage.

Younghyun gives a solemn nod. “With Taehyung and Jeongguk?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyung sighs, “Let's get a bigger place.”

“We could get a place for ourselves again?” Younghyun tries.

“Nah, I like having them around.” Jaehyung shrugs, following Younghyun out of the car and to the stairs of the parking garage.

Loud yipping greets them as they enter the apartment. Jaehyung scoops the small black and tan fluff ball into his arms to quell the high pitch barking. He kicks off his shoes and follows Younghyun farther into the apartment. It's quiet and Yeontan has been left unattended. Something is wrong. Taehyung and Jeongguk should be here, making a mess, bickering, or doing something stupid that only they can be capable of. 

Jaehyung fondly remembers the time that he found Jeongguk and Taehyung tangled and trapped under a blanket fort gone wrong. Or the time that they played hide and seek and Taehyung got locked in a closet and Jeongguk had been laughing too hard to actually let the immortal out. Also the time that Jeongguk had choked on a bite from a lamb skewer and Jaehyung came back to find Jeongguk sobbing because Taehyung had panickedly threw the rest out. And let's not forget the time Younghyun and he came back after a short visit to see Jihoon, only to find out that Taehyung impulsively bought an expensive purebred pomeranian that they could not afford in the slightest. 

The bottom line is, silence cannot be a good sign. Jaehyung is afraid he is going to find the TV shattered, the doors removed from their hinges, or Taehyung attempting to follow Jihoon’s journal to make an elixir,  _ again _ . Taehyung and Jeongguk are like Bonnie and Clyde. Those two got on like a house on fire. Keeping anything flammable is always a risk with the two of them running a muck. Jaehyung doesn’t really understand how the two immortals had survived living in the previous decades without Younghyun or himself. 

Younghyun is thinking the same thing, “What do you suppose those two did while we were gone?” Younghyun is hesitant to enter the apartment further. The silence really is unsettling.

“Let's find out.” Jaehyung sighs deeply, still holding Yeontan in his arms.The little fluff ball is wiggling and huffing softly trying to lick at Jaehyung’s face. Taehyung lets Yeontan lick his mouth, which Younghyun finds particularly gross, however the little puppy tries to attempt it with the rest of them now. Jaehyung keeps a firm hold on the puppy, not letting him accomplish his goal of slobbering on Jaehyung’s face.

Unsurprisingly, they find Taehyung and Jeongguk cuddled up on their bed, talking softly with a laptop open and propped up on Taehyung’s chest. Jaehyung is unsure if he wants to interrupt them. Something is telling him they’re not just being soft, they’re plotting. Spending a couple decades getting to know someone will really clue you in to their behaviors and most importantly, what it looks like when they’re up to no good. Whispering is never a good sign. Younghyun seems to agree if his pinched expression is anything to go by.

“Guys?” Younghyun calls, startling the two immortals apart, Taehyung nearly dropping the laptop in the process of sitting up. “Why was Yeontan out here by himself?”

“Uh,” Jeongguk starts, eyes widening. “He, um, wanted to wait for you guys?” Jeongguk is a terrible liar, but Jaehyung already knew that.

“Yeah,” Taehyung agrees, “How were the old people?” Taehyung diverts.

“Old.” Younghyun deadpans, arching a brow in suspicion at the two immortals.

“Good, that’s how I’d expect them to be. It’d be a little odd if they weren’t.” Taehyung prattles on.

“What are you two plotting?” Jaehyung asks instead, getting to the point so that he can go lay down that much quicker.

“Nothing.” Jeongguk answers hastily.  _ Suspicious _ .

“What are you doing on that laptop?” Younghyun asks this time.

“Uh,” Taehyung pauses. “Watching a movie.” Taehyung, the better actor of the two, still can’t fool Jaehyung and Younghyun.

“Sure,” Jaehyung snorts, setting Yeontan down as he had gotten a bit too wiggly to keep a firm hold of.

“Let’s just tell them.” Jeongguk murmurs to Taehyung. One soft pouty look from their youngest immortal has Taehyung giving in almost immediately.

“Fine.” Taehyung sighs, looking away from Jeongguk’s deadly pout. “We have big news, guys.” Taehyung’s signature wide smile pulls at his lips. “We’re adopting another puppy!” He and Jeongguk squeal together at their exciting news. 

Jaehyung is decidedly happy that he set Yeontan down before hearing their  _ exciting _ news. “Are you now?” Younghyun almost sounds teasing.

“Where did this idea come from?” Jaehyung relaxes against the door jamb, they’re going to be here for a while it seems.

“Ggukie and I have been thinking about this for a while.” Taehyung says, seeming pleased with himself.

“And how long is that?” Jaehyung continues.

“Since, um, last night?” Jeongguk seems unsure about his answer. You would think an old immortal like Taehyung would be more conscious of time. A  _ day  _ is not a while, especially not for them and not for anyone really, immortal or not.

“Why do you need another puppy?” Younghyun sounds exasperated. “You have Yeontan, who it seems you’ve ignored all day.”

“What?” Taehyung appears offended by the acquisition. “That’s not true, is it Tannie?” Taehyung picks up the fluff ball and sets him on the bed giving the dog a soft pat on the head. “Why wouldn’t we need another puppy, hyung?” Taehyung chuckles at the stupid question. “Besides, Yeontan is old now. I want more dogs. Can we get five?” his voice is so hopeful but even Jeongguk knows he’s being ridiculous as he shakes his head at his boyfriend’s antics.

“And how do you plan to afford all those dogs?” Jaehyung asks, knowing this will be the ultimate wrench in their plan. Money has always limited Taehyung from living a lavish lifestyle, but for the most part none of the immortals seem all that bothered by it. They make it okay with what they have.

“Okay, so maybe we start with one new puppy?” Taehyung clings on hopefully, eyes all stars and sparkles, it’s adorable, Younghyun thinks. He remembers how cold Taehyung seemed the first time they met at that bus stop in Daegu. Those days were gone now. Taehyung is happy and asking for multiple puppies.

“Alright,” Younghyun can’t help but to bite. “So show me the money then. Besides affording the said puppy, you’ll need to buy double the amount of food, and don’t forget vet visits, grooming supplies and dog toys. Not to mention you need to spend time training this puppy.”

Taehyung’s posture and facial expression deflated more than Jaehyung expected. He feels kind of bad, but dogs cannot be a permanent fixture in their lives. Nothing and no one but each other can be permanent. Taehyung slumps down on the bed and curls into Jeongguk’s side. Jeongguk, already accepting the defeat, strokes Taehyung’s hair in comfort.

“You’ll think about it?” Taehyung murmurs, almost too quiet for them to hear.

“Sure,” Younghyun replies softly. The answer will be no, but Taehyung doesn’t need to hear that right now.

**X X X**

“We don’t have to.” Younghyun says, even though he knows it’s far too late. They flew in from Canada last night. If they were going to back out it should have been at the airport. They were already here, dressed in pressed black suits. Younghyun pulls his mask over his mouth. Jaehyung pats his bucket hat down on his head, it’s a little windy.

“No, I want to. You were right.” They had this conversation a week ago when they had heard the news. Jaehyung lost contact with Sammy and Matthew decades ago. He tore up those letters and never spoke to either of his friends again. Yet somehow, a singular letter managed to find them in Canada decades later. 

Jaehyung’s heart was heavy, he had cried for days. Cried for everything he kept to himself when he read the letter. His parents are gone, and have been for a while now. Jaehyung never got confirmation, but they both knew. Now Matthew’s gone too. And Jaehyung never said goodbye. Younghyun was right all those decades ago, he regrets it now. Jaehyung didn’t know if he would ever stop crying, but he did, because time moves on and the pain lessens with each day.

A smile pulls at Younghyun’s lips. “I think bucket hats have been out of style for a long time. You look weird.” he snorts at the narrowed look Jaehyung is giving him.

“Shut up, this is retro. I look cool.” Jaehyung shoves lightly at Younghyun’s shoulder.

“Sure,” Younghyun attempts to suppress his chuckle, they’re at a funeral after all.

Jaehyung pulls his mask up as well, shuffling that much closer to Younghyun until he links their arms. He loves Younghyun.  _ Fuck _ , he loves Younghyun so much that sometimes his heart feels like it’s on the brink of explosion. His chest gets tight and he feels warm all over. It’s because he loves this man more than he possibly knows how to deal with. He loves Younghyun even more, because he’s standing right here with him. Younghyun is always here, standing firm by Jaehyung’s side. And he loves Younghyun all the more for it. Through thick and thin Younghyun has stayed by his side, and even when Jaehyung leaves, time and again Younghyun always welcomes him back, because a couple of years apart means nothing in the face of a lifetime. He can’t ask for a better person to spend eternity with. And if Jaehyung sobs quietly into Younghyun’s shoulder, then Younghyun is there to gently wipe away the tears, because Younghyun is smart enough to bring tissues.  _ Jaehyung loves him _ .  _ They’re eternal soulmates. _

“You should go up there.” Younghyun nudges him towards the front where the casket lies and Matthew’s friends and family are gathered. An ocean of black for Jaehyung to get through.

“Nah,” the taller of the two shakes his head. Younghyun can tell a frown is pulling at Jaehyung’s lips despite the mask obscuring the lower half of his face.

“Say goodbye,” Younghyun honestly wants to roll his eyes. Jaehyung is stubborn and difficult to the very end, so he gives him a light shove in the direction of the funeral party.

Jaehyung gives Younghyun a nervous look, despite his face being mostly concealed. But Younghyun is right, he’s always right. And Jaehyung knows that better than anyone, m _ aybe not better than Taehyung though _ . 

Jaehyung is slow to approach the casket. It’s closed now and Jaheyung isn’t sure if he’s happy or sad. A part of him, the part that is threatening to break free and start sobbing, wants to see his friend one last time. The other part of him, the part that is winning, doesn’t want to see his friend like that. He wants to remember Matthew as young, goofy, and so muscled that he can easily pick Jaehyung up and toss him around. That’s how Matthew would have liked to be remembered, Jaehyung is sure of that.

Just out of the corner of his eyes he catches faded dark hair that has a salt and pepper look to it. “Sammy?” Jaehyung breathes, not loud enough to catch the attention of his friend. On instinct, before Jaehyung even really comprehends what he’s doing, he has stepped up to the man who seemed to have shrunk into himself with time. Jaehyung can’t believe his eyes. Sure, time moves. Jaehyung has seen time with his own eyes as it passes him by. With each new dog Taehyung adopts Jaehyung is reminded of time’s encroachment. With the blink of an eye, another little fluffy friend is gone. And somehow in Jaehyung’s mind, Sammy hadn’t changed. 

Yes, he knew Matthew was gone. It’s painfully obvious that Matthew is gone, all the fluorescent flowers and never ending parade of black makes that fact hard to forget. Yet, Jaehyung just expected that Sammy still has soft brown hair and rows of straight white teeth and those soft eye smiles. Those were features he had always associated with his friend, but now, it’s almost too painful to see the damage that time has inflicted.

Honestly, Jaehyung didn’t think a second more about it, he wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled the older man into a tight embrace. Understandably, Sammy can’t move an inch, too struck by the suddenness of a complete stranger hugging him. Despite that, Sammy begins to soften, easing into the comforting embrace. In the back of his mind a thought is tingling there, pestering Sammy to listen, but he can’t entertain that thought.  _ Jaehyung probably never received his letter anyway. _

“Bye, Sammy.” The stranger whispers, pulling back from the tight embrace. Sammy tries to read the face before him but finds a mask and bucket hat obscuring any prominent features. And then it clicks.  _ Sammy? Sammy. Sammy! _ But Jaehyung is gone, having disappeared into the crowd as realization dawned on him. He hasn’t been called Sammy by anyone except Matthew in a long time. Ever since moving to South Korea he’d been going by his Korean name, Woosung. But that wasn’t right. That couldn’t be right.  _ Right?  _ Jaehyung should be in his nineties, the guy that just hugged him couldn’t have been older than thirty. Sammy felt faint, he had to sit down immediately.

Jaehyung is brushing tears away as he reaches Younghyun’s side once again. “Aww, baby.” Younghyun coos, pulling the immortal into his arms and holding him against his chest.

“I saw Sammy.” Jaehyung mumbles into the smooth fabric of Younghyun’s suit.

“And?” Younghyun asks, running a soothing hand up and down Jaheyung’s back.

“Said goo—goodbye.”

“You did good.” Younghyun rises on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Jaehyung’s temple, a little too short to quite get the top of his head.

“I wanna go now.” Jaehyung murmurs back.

“Okay,” Younghyun pulls away, lacing their fingers together in the process.

As they drive away, Jaehyung feels a weight gradually leave his shoulders . Something he didn't know had been pressing down on him this whole time has now lifted and suddenly, he feels so free. He’s been carrying the guilt of leaving his family and friends around for decades and now it is over. The last nail in the coffin. A final goodbye to his life as a mortal.

“You’re smiling?” Younghyun notes, can’t help but to smile too.

“I feel free.” Jaehyung sighs.

Younghyun doesn’t quite know what to say. He’s happy. It’s all he’s ever wanted for Jaehyung. For his soulmate to let go of his regrets and enjoy the now that he has. Younghyun wants to tell him he’s proud and that he loves him more than ever seeing that bright smile. But Jaehyung’s phone rings, startling both of them as they pull up in front of the hotel. Jaehyung gets out and answers while Younghyun pays the driver.

“Who is it?” Younghyun asks, following Jaehyung into the lobby.

_ Taehyung _ , Jaehyung mouths as they press the button for the elevator. “Hold on, we’re in an elevator, I’ll call you back.” The call cuts as the elevator doors close.

“What was that about?” Younghyun asks, already mentally preparing himself for whatever reason Taehyung is calling them. The last time they had checked in with the two immortals had been some years ago. Taehyung and Jeongguk were in Russia. Jeongguk had been determined to learn Russian at that point, a little disappointed that he wasn’t a polyglot like the rest of them.

“Not sure, I need to call him back. He sounded excited though.” Jaehyung shrugs, pushing their door open, pleased to be back in their tiny little hotel room. It felt cozy. Reminds Jaehyung of the studio apartment they had when they were living in Hong Kong.

They plop down on the bed, a simple double with a rough bedspread; acceptable for just a few nights. Jaehyung calls Taehyung back, putting the older immortal on speakers. “Jae-ah?” Taehyung’s grainy voice filters through the phone.

“And Brian.” The name flows effortlessly from Jaehyung’s lips. He wonders if one day Younghyun will change his name again and Brian will become nothing but a distant memory.

“Okay,” Taehyung starts drum rolling, they can hear Jeongguk’s giddy laughter in the background. “Ggukie and I bought an island!” Many things pass through Jaehyung’s mind at that moment. Taehyung keeps on talking, however neither he nor Younghyun are listening.

“What?” Younghyun gasps softly, almost too in disbelief.

An island?  _ An island? _

Jaehyung didn’t know where to start. What to even say. First, why? Second, how? Third, where? Forth, when? And the list goes on and on, because  _ who in the fuck buys an island? _

Younghyun snatches the phone from Jaehyung's hands. “Shut up!” Younghyun barks over Taehyung’s excited voice that was detailing fruit.  _ Fruit?  _ “Backtrack, you bought an island? How?” He and Younghyun are always on the same page, but he doesn’t have time to be happy about how in sync they are. Not when Taehyung and Jeongguk are up to...well, up to Taehyung-and-Jeongguk things.

“Yeah, we met this guy who wanted to sell and so we got a good deal!” Jaehyung almost feels bad for crushing their excitement.

“Why do you need an island? Actually, I still don’t understand how you afforded the island?” Jaehyung cuts in, wanting answers to his questions as well.

“Well, it’s not a big island.” Jeongguk says softly. “We’re paying it off in installments, so don’t worry about it!” enthusiasm perking up his voice.

“Yeah, it’s going to be so awesome!” Taehyung’s eagerness comes back in full force. “It’s not big, but there’s a cute cabin and so much cool fruit, also there will be monkeys! Can you believe we can have pet monkeys?”

“Did you guys even survey this place before buying it?” Younghyun, the voice of reason as always, dampens the mood.

“Hyung,” Taehyung whines. “You know I’m a good judge of character.” Surprisingly in all the decades that they’ve known each other, Taehyung has never once been scammed. Jaehyung shouldn’t be surprised anymore when it comes to Taehyung and Jeongguk.

“So…” Jaehyung sighs. “You have an island.”

“Yeah, hyung, and the cabin is a decent size, we can all stay there together and have, like, beach parties. Won’t that be cool?” Jeongguk’s enthusiasm is almost infectious, however,  _ together? _

Jaehyung and Younghyun share a look; defeat mirroring back at each other.

“Jeongguk, we aren’t moving to an island with you.” Younghyun breaks it to the baby immortal.

“Oh,” The disappointment is clear as day.

“Why not?” Taehyung’s voice deepens, he’s not just disappointed, he’s mad.

“Tae,” Jaehyung starts softly. “Bri and I aren’t gonna just pack up our lives to go live on an island with you. Maybe we’ll visit okay?”

“But we bought it for the four of us.” Jeongguk speaks softly, coming muffled over the phone.

“Sorry hun,” Younghyun says. “We don’t really want to live on a deserted island. We’re kind of enjoying Toronto right now.” he tries to explain.

“But this would be so fun and relaxing. I’m so tired of cities.” Taehyung whines.

“C’mon Tae, how long do you realistically think you can live on an island? You’re an extrovert, if you haven’t forgotten.” Jaehyung teases the older immortal.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I can spend time by myself! I’m gonna live on this island for a long time.” Taehyung huffs, obviously irritated.

“Jeongguk sure, but you, you wouldn’t last a week by yourself.” Jaehyung snorts.

“Alright, bet!” Taehyung hollers through the phone, working himself up in the process.

Younghyun rolls his eyes at the childishness of it all. “Fine, I bet you can’t live there for an entire decade.” Jaehyung goads.

“You’re on, a decade is nothing.” And to Taehyung that’s true, but he’s always been surrounded by people. Makes time move a little slower. A decade by himself with just Jeongguk and some monkeys, that’s a different story.

“I’ll set an alarm.” Jeongguk offers.

“What are we betting?” Taehyung finally asks.

“Hmm,” Jaehyung ponders, he doesn’t— _ oh, _ “That Renaissance picture you have in storage. I want it if I win.” he can’t help the evil smile that curls around his lips.

“What—no! That painting is worth a fortune.” Taehyung growls.

“Hmm, so you think you’ll lose?” he taunts the older immortal. Younghyun can’t help the guffaw that slips out.

“No!” Taehyung huffs, “Fine, if I win you have to stay on the island for two decades.” Taehyung retorts, feeling quite proud of himself. He won’t lose.

“You’re on,” Jaehyung echoes Taehyung’s previous words.

“See you in a decade, Jae-ah. Bye Hyung!” Taehyung hangs up promptly, the two barely catching Jeongguk’s soft goodbye.

“You’re gonna regret that. I’m not living on an island with you for two decades.” Younghyun says, getting up to avoid Jaehyung’s pout.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna lose.” he hopes.

“Tae is pretty stubborn, plus he’s got Jeongguk there. You know how they lose time.” Jaehyung gulps at that,  _ right, Jeongguk _ is very distracting for Taehyung and vice versa.

“I can't lose.” he’s not that confident but he’s sure he’s right.

_ He’s not. _

**X X X**

“You think they’ll be fine?” Jeongguk asks, cuddling closer to Taehyung. He misses civilization more than he wants to admit. Misses the comfort of a soft bed for him and Taehyung to cuddle in. Misses all his blankets especially.

“Yeah, there’s monkeys.” Taehyung is sure that’ll prevent Younghyun and Jaehyung from ripping their hair out. “Everyone needs a vacation.” With monkeys especially.

“Two decades seems like a little too long though.” Jeongguk nuzzles at Taehyung’s neck, scooting that much closer into his boyfriend’s arms, enjoying the soothing scent of Taehyung’s body wash. Taehyung always smells the best, like strawberries and sugar.

“Aww, my cute baby immortal.” Taehyung coos. “A century, now that would have been cruel. They’ll be fine for two decades.” Taehyung rolls over, almost on top of Jeongguk, slotting their legs together so that they can no longer tell where one begins and the other ends. Jeongguk lets out a stuttered sigh, satisfied by how close Taehyung is now pressing against him. Who needs to breathe?

Jeongguk feels warm and fuzzy in the embrace of his boyfriend. The blankets wrap around them and trap in heat like a second blanket and weigh them down, nice and securely. Taehyung feels solid and heavy against Jeongguk, his arms just as tightly wound around his waist. Jeongguk could stay here forever as he presses his face further into Taehyung’s neck. He doesn’t think he’d move for anything. Not a million dollars nor for an earthquake; which is very possible considering they are in San Francisco at the moment. No, Jeongguk could stay in Taehyung’s arms forever. His best friend.  _ His soulmate _ .

“Guk?” Taehyung’s voice is like honey, smooth and sweet to Jeongguk’s ears.

“Hmm?” He hums into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Wanna kiss you.” he squeezes around Jeongguk’s waist, getting his baby immortal to squirm in his arms.

“Yeah?” Jeongguk’s head pops up to look at Taehyung, waiting patiently for the older immortal.

“Yeah, can I?” Taehyung leans in closer, their breaths mingling. He didn’t have to ask, but Jeongguk’s heart warms that much more.

“Please,” Jeongguk sighs softly into Taehyung’s mouth, the older quickly capturing Jeongguk’s lips at his sign of consent.

Taehyung rolls over more until Jeongguk’s back is pressed flat against the bed. He slots his legs in between Jeongguk’s thighs. They press together until not an inch of space separates them. Suddenly, Jeongguk feels all too warm under Taehyung and their layers of blankets. Yet, he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Their mouths slot together again, urgently this time. Messy and slippery as their lips lock in a dance that Jeongguk doesn’t ever want to stop. Warmth coils in his gut. He could stay like this forever.

Taehyung could lose a lifetime staring into the galaxy inside Jeongguk’s eyes. There’s no other way he’d rather spend it. As he surveys the way his baby bunny crinkles his nose, smile splitting his face, Taehyung’s final sparing thought of their two friends drifts away. He’s positive Jaehyung and Younghyun are going to love the monkeys.  _ Who doesn’t love monkeys? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, I miss this fic so much! Also, come be my friend on twitter! I like friends :D
> 
> Update: I'm working on a new armyday fic, here is a preview:
> 
> Very few places exist in the world that welcomes Elementals of all kinds. Hanyang is one of a handful of cities built for Elementals and Non-Elementals to live in harmony, but whoever said that was easy? One unruly breeze later, Yoongi meets Namjoon and Seokjin under unfortunate circumstances. Despite how large the city is, he cannot seem to stop running into them. Things only get more entwined when revelations come to light and Yoongi finds himself caring more deeply for the pair of Elementals than he ever imagined. This may be more than he bargained for.
> 
> Jaehyung has had his time in the limelight and is content to stay in his secluded home on the outskirts of the city. That however comes to a crashing end as he becomes entangled with the slick bassist of the new up and coming rock band, 121U. Jaehyung wants nothing more than to live a simple life and tend to his plants. Unfortunately, his plants aren't going to survive The Aftermath.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)   
>  [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)   
> 


End file.
